Siri Black and Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: Harry and Siri head back to Hogwarts for their 4th year, along with Hermione and Ron. But with the Tri-Wizard tournament in play, it's going to an interesting year. Sequel to HP and the Professor's Goddaughter. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R
1. Quidditch World Cup

**_Welcome to the first chapter of my new Siri Black story! I hope you enjoy it (:_**

**_So read, and REVIEW! :D :D :D_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**POV Third Person**

"Harry. _Harry_!" Hermione yelled, shaking Harry awake. Harry jumped, his hand going to his scar.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing. Harry nodded, catching her expression and putting his hand down from his head, trying to pass it off as a scratch.

"Bad dream." He mumbled. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. You?"

"Last night." Harry responded, watching as Hermione walked over to another bed, a lump under the covers.

"Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!"

"Bloody hell." Ron cried, covering himself with his bed sheet. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald? Get dressed, and _don't_ go back to sleep." Hermione smiled, before walking over to the last bed, and lightly shaking the covers off to reveal the body of Siri Black.

"Siri! Wake up!" Hermione whispered, but Siri didn't move, her eyes not even twitching. Hermione sighed before standing up.

"SIRI JAYLA JAMIE REMA BLACK, GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED!" Hermione yelled, but Siri just snored.

"Siri, breakfast is ready!" Hermione cried, exasperated, and Siri bolted up, her upper half sticking up straight.

"Morning 'Mione!" She said cheerfully, her grey eyes bright and alert, her black braid falling down her back. Siri blew her side bangs out of her face before standing up and stretching, walking towards the door.

"Morning Weasley, Potter! Ready to go, right? Come on then, breakfast is ready! Let's go!" Siri rambled, throwing a coat over her t-shirt and walking out the door. Ron whistled.

"Well, she likes her food."

Harry laughed and nodded, getting out of bed as Hermione left the room.

**POV Harry Potter**

Later, Siri, Hermione, most of the Weasley clan and myself were walking up a hill, Ron and I were trying to keep with Hermione and Siri, who were several feet in front of us, Siri's braid bouncing off her back while Hermione's ponytail swayed back and forth, the same pace Ron and I were using.

"Ron, where exactly are we going?" I asked, keeping hold of my backpack. Ron shrugged.

"Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?" Ron yelled, and he and I ran up the hill a bit, catching up with the girls.

"We'll be there soon, Keep up!" Mr. Weasley called as we approached a large tree that had a man standing at the bottom of it.

"Arthur! About time, son!" The man cried, and he and Mr. Weasley shook hands.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had bit of a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley replied, gesturing to Siri , Ron and I. Mr. Weasley turned to us.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley introduced, before a boy jumped out of a tree, landing next to Mr. Diggory. He had on a striped shirt, jeans and a jacket, a large backpack by his side.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley said, and Cedric shook his hand.

"Yes sir."

"So, looks like good-looking boys _do_ fall from tree's, right 'Mione?" Siri whispered, and Cedric grinned at her.

"Merlins beard! You must be Harry Potter!" Mr. Diggory cried, shaking my hand. I smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Great, great pleasure." Mr. Diggory beamed.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." I responded, before Mr. Diggory turned, looking behind me.

"My, my! You look just like your father!" Mr. Diggory gasped, looking at Siri who grinned and walked up to him, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, sir. I'm Siri Black. I assume you've heard of my dad?" She asked sweetly, shaking his hand, the famous Sirius Black grin spreading across her face. Mr. Diggory frowned.

"Yes, I knew him. Good old Sirius, well, glad to see his accident hasn't affected you, my dear. It's very nice to meet you." He finished, smiling again before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, yeah. We don't want to be late!" Mr. Weasley cried and he led us up a hill."Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position."

"Why are they all standing around that old boot?" I asked, Siri, who was standing next to Cedric.

"This isn't just any old boot- It's a portkey." Siri said, as she a Cedric put their hands on it along with everyone else.

"Time to go!" Mr. Diggory cheered.

"What's a portkey?" I asked as the boot started to glow.

"Ready! After three. One, two..." Mr. Weasley started, and Hermione looked up at me.

"_Harry_!" She cried, and I put my hand on the boot just in time.

"_Three!"_

I gaped as we started spinning around, trying to get my eyes to fix on the faces. After a while, Mr. Diggory looked around.

"Let go kids!" He ordered, as he, Mr. Weasley and Cedric let go.

"What!" Ron asked.

"Let _go_!" Siri laughed back, as she disappeared from sight. Ron shrugged and let go, followed by the rest of us.

We all grunted as we landed roughly on the grass, except for Cedric, Amos and Arthur who were running in midair before hitting the ground.

"I'll bet that cleared up your sinuses, eh?" Mr. Diggory joked, helping the Weasley twins of the ground.

Cedric walked over and helped Siri off the ground who grinned appreciatively, before walking over and helping me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and Cedric nodded before running over to meet with his father.

"Go on, look at that!" Amos Diggory cried as we came over the hill, revealing many tents, revealing a field of white and green.

"Blimey!" Ron gasped as we walked down the hill and into the mess, until we finally stood in front of a tiny tent.

"Parting ways, I think, old chap." Mr. Diggory said, as he and Cedric turned around to face us.

"See you at the match." Mr. Weasley waved as Amos walked off, but Cedric turned around, facing Siri.

"See you later Siri." He waved, and Siri grinned.

"See ya at the game, Cedric." She replied.

"Ced, come _on_!" Mr. Diggory called, and Cedric ran off.

"Home sweet home!" Mr. Weasley said, before walking into the small tent, followed by Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Siri, and then myself. I gaped as I walked in, amazed.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack." Mr. Weasley suggested, and Hermione and Ginny walked into a separate room, while Siri lounged around, talked with the Weasley twins.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry!" Mr. Weasley laughed, walking around the tent. "Yeah, out of the kitchen Ron!" The Weasley twins chorused.

"Feet off the table!" He ordered when he saw Siri, Fred and George.

"_Feet off the table_!" The twins and Siri repeated before putting their feet back on the table as Mr. Weasley turned his back on them.

"I love magic." I concluded before joining Ron.

After an hour so of relaxing Mr. Weasley gathered everybody up and herded the crew to meet with Mr. Diggory and Cedric, both of whom were wearing Irish souvenirs.

Siri and Cedric were talking as we walked up the stairs. Siri looked up, rubbing her feet through her shoes.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked, and Siri nodded, resting her hand on the railing.

"Well put it this way," A voice drawled, and we turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco."If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged, but Lucius stopped him, mid-glare contest with Siri, whose grey eyes had darkened and were staring with loathing at Lucius.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with _these_ people."

Siri and I turned to leave when something jerked me back, and I realized Lucius had pinned Siri and my sleeves to the railing.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." Lucius warned, removing his walking stick and walking off, Draco following. Siri rubbed her wrist and we exchanged glances.

"Come on up. Take your seats! I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Mr. Weasley smiled, and I sat next to Siri, Cedric and Ron in the very front, along with Ginny who was leaning excitedly against the railing.

"It's the Irish!" Ron cried as several quidditch players appeared, flying around the arena, an image of a leprechaun dancing before it turned into gold galleons, flying everywhere.

"There's Troy! And Mullet! And Moran!" Ron yelled excitedly, before the music changed dramatically, the colors on the field changing from white and green to red and black.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred yelled as several players entered the field, one of them doing a handstand on his broom, earning excited cheers from the crowd.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, and George put an arm around her.

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world."

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" The crowd cheered, an image of Krum's face appearing on the screen. Finally the players went to their sides, and Fudge stepped up, his wand pressed against his neck.

"Good evening! As Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch world cup!" Fudge announced as the crowd applauded.

"Let the match, begin!" He shouted, throwing the streak of light into the air.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

I laughed as we sat in the tent after the match. Ron was standing on the table while Hermione and Ginny were talking about the last moments of the match.

"Krum, Krum, Krum!" The Weasley twins chanted, and Siri laughed much like her father did, a canine ring to it.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird, the way he rides in the wind!" Ron exclaimed as the Weasley twins flapped their arms around him, chanting "Dumb Krum!"

"He's more than an athlete. He's an artist!" Ron decided, stepping off the table.

"I think your in_ love_, Ron!" Ginny mocked, and Ron frowned at her. "Shut up."

"Viktor I love you!" Fred started, while George picked up the next verse.

"Viktor I do!"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for _you_!" Siri finished, before being interrupted by a loud bang.

"Sounds like the Irish have got they're pride on." Fred laughed as Mr. Weasley went outside. Siri nodded, brushing some crumbs off of her jeans and t-shirt, her long black hair trailing down her back. She was dancing with Fred and George when there was another loud bang.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Mr. Weasley cried, running back in, his eyes full of worry.

"It's not the Irish, we've gotta get out of here. _Now_! Get out! It's the death eaters!" Mr. Weasley fretted, and Hermione gasped. Siri whipped out her wand, looking around as if a death eater might jump out at her, her eyes glowing with determination and excitement, a look that often meant trouble, usually from her.

"Get back to the portkey, and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!_ Go_!" Arthur cried, before leaving the tent.

All of us left the tent, not sure who was by our side, just happy that someone was. But one look back with a glimpse of grey eyes and black hair told me all I need to know.

"Siri, hurry!" I cried, as we made our way through the crowds. I heard a loud grunt from behind and watched as Siri fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Siri!"

I yelled, tripping. I tried to scramble towards her but didn't have enough time, someone's knee colliding with my head a knocking me out.

_oooooooooooooooo_

"Harry!" I heard people calling my name in the distance, but my head hurt to much to try and answer them.

"Harry! _Potter_!" A much closer voice hissed, and I turned to see Siri's grey eyes watching me, her black hair spread around her like a halo on the ground. Siri propped herself up on her elbows.

"Siri!" We heard another call, but our attention was too focused on a man a few yards away.

"Morsmordre!" He yelled, and a green jet of light filled the sky, becoming a skull with a snake wrapping itself around it.

"Harry! Siri!" The voices called, and the man looked around before walking off into the night, vanishing.

"Siri! Harry!" A voice cried, relieved, and I felt myself being engulfed into a hug from Hermione.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Hermione cried, and Ron nodded.

"We thought we lost you mate. What is that?" Ron asked as we stood up.

Hermione looked like she was about to answer when there were several puffs a smoke, that all shouted "Stupefy!"

We all crouched except for Siri, who ducked then stood back up, pointing her wand at the men that had appeared, her face in a ferocious snarl that would cause Lord Voldemort himself to wince.

"_Stop_! That's my son!" Arthur Weasley cried, shoving past the men and running to us.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Siri, are you all right?" He asked, and Hermione nodded.

"We came back for Harry and Siri." She explained, before a man stepped forward, his eyes wide.

"Which one of you conjured it?" He asked, pointing his wand at all of us but leaving it on Siri, who returned the favor, though her snarl had left her face. She had told me she used that face on people who were evil, annoying, or just didn't know when to shut up.

"Crouch, you can't poss-" Arthur started, but Crouch cut him off.

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He said, his eyes wide in surprise on Siri, who had a look of haughtiness about her that she had inherited from her father's family.

"What_ crime_?" I asked, and Hermione leaned over to me, her eyes staring at the skull and snake in the sky.

"It's the dark mark, Harry. It's _his_ mark."

"What, Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they?" I asked, and Hermione nodded.

"His followers?"

"Yeah."

"Death eaters." She named them, and I nodded before turning to Crouch.

"There was a man, before, there!" I pointed. Crouch nodded.

"All of you, this way!" Crouch barked, and he left the area, heading towards the area where I had pointed.

"A man Harry? _Who_?" Hermione asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face." I said, before there was a loud yell.

"GOT YOU!" Siri yelled playfully, jumping on my back and pinning me to the ground.


	2. The TriWizard Tournament

**_Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I love them all (:_**

**_So, read and review, I'll be posting again soon...so, ya!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 2**

_Tri-Wizard Tournament_

"Anything from the trolley?" A small witch asked, stopping in front of the compartment. Siri, Ron and I stood up. I was about to get there first when Siri tripped me.

"Sorry Potter!" She laughed before Ron fell to the ground to, sprawled on the floor while Siri rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his back as we helped each other up. I turned and saw Siri walking back with three chocolate frogs.

"Sorry!" She laughed, though her eyes sparkled with humor. I smiled.

"No problem, just don't be so _Sirius_ when it comes down to it." I said, using her father's name on purpose. From what I have heard of him from both Siri and Lupin, before Azkaban you did not want to be on his bad side. You may wake up one day with a pie hanging over your face. Lupin learned from experience.

"I can't help it, it's in my blood!" She claimed as I walked up to the trolley.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The woman asked, and Ron started speaking.

"Packet of Drooble's... and a Licorice wand." He said before looking at his cash and grimacing. "On second thought, just the Drooble's."

I made a reach for some galleons to help him out, but he stopped, holding a hand over my arms.

"It's all right, I'll get it. Don't worry. Just the Drooble's." He said, and the witch handed them to him.

"Thanks!" Ron called, walking back to his compartment. A second later Cho Chang walked up with one her friends, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Two pumpkins pasties please." She asked, smiling at me.

"Thank you." She said to the witch before walking back.

"Anything sweet for you dear?" The witch asked, turning to me.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. Thank you." I muttered as the witch nodded and walked off to the other compartments.

I walked into our compartment to see Siri handing a bulging letter to a speckled grey owl with huge orange eyes and little ears.

"Who is that?" I asked, as she tied the letter to it's leg. Siri smiled.

"Harry, Marauder. Marauder, Harry." She introduced as I sat down next to her, and the owl cocked it's head at me, it's pretty orange eyes wide.

"Dad and Remus gave it to me over the summer while they were sending letters, said he didn't have a name and that I could keep him." She explained, before hugging the owl gently, who nestled into the crook of her arm.

"He's actually a very cuddly owl, loves being held. Not _now_, Marauder! Take this to Snuffles and Romulus." She asked, and the owl hooted before flying out the window.

"What did you send them?" Hermione asked, and Siri shrugged.

"Two chocolate frogs and just telling them what's been going on. They appreciate it, being that dad's on the run and Moony is with him. They can't exactly walk into the nearest wizard store and ask for a paper. I just wish I had a better news to tell them." Siri sighed, and Hermione nodded.

"It's horrible! How could the ministry not know who conjured it! Wasn't there any security, or.." Hermione trailed off, lost for words.

"Loads, according to dad. That's what worried them so much, happened right under their noses." Ron explained, and I put a hand to my head as the scar burned. I tried to pass it off as a wave but Hermione caught on.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."

"I'm fine." I muttered, as Siri slouched in her seat, her legs kicked up on the opposite chair next to Hermione.

"You know Dad will want to hear about this, and that strange dream you had." Siri pointed out. "Here Hedwig!"

I sighed as I picked up a pen and piece of paper. This was going to be a long train ride.

_oooooooooooooo_

"Well, now we're all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be _your_ home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Filch running down the isle, the doors shutting loudly.

_"Tripus_!" Siri whispered, and Filch tripped, falling on his face. The Great Hall filled with laughter as Filch got up, muttering curses under his breath before running up to Dumbledore and whispering something in his ear.

"Tell them to wait. Wait." Dumbledore ordered, and Fudge ran back down the hall, jumping as another tripping jinx almost hit him.

"So," Dumbledoor started again, "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Tri-wizard tournament. For those of you who do not know, the Tri-wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests." Dumbledore paused, clearing his throat.

"For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand _alone_. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the fain-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beaxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledoor introduced, and at least thirty girls walked in, all covered in blue satin dresses and coats. Most of Hogwarts female population was quite disgruntled at the new arrivals.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as a tall woman walked into the room, bigger then Hagrid.

"Blimey. That's one big woman." Seamus agreed as Madame Maxime greeted "Dumbly-dorr." Madam Maxime then took an empty and enlarged seat at the head table as her students sat with the Ravenclaws.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!"

A second later many guys entered the room in the Durmstrang uniform, followed by a guy in a fur coat, a man with a white coat and a grey beard walked in behind him.

"Oh, it's Krum," Siri realized, her voice in the same tone as if she had said, "It's the mailman" or "It's the plumber."

"Blimey, it's him!" Seamus gasped.

"Viktor Krum!"

"_Albus_!" Karkaroff greeted.

"Igor." Dumbledore replied, and both of the men sat at the head table, as the Durmstang students went to go sit with the Slytherins.

"Professor Dumbly-dorr, my horses 'ave traveled a long way. They will need attending to." Madam Maxime said in a heavy french accent.

"Don't worry, Madame Maxime. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid is more then capable of seeing to them." Dumbledore reassured, and Madam Maxime looked over at the half-giant.

"But you know, Monsieur 'Agrid, they drink only single-malt whiskey."

Hagrid nodded then moved his fork, accidentally stabbing Flitwick in the hand.

"You _idiot_!" Flitwick cringed, pulling the fork out of his hand, trying to remove the blood with a napkin.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called, and everyone in the Great Hall turned to him.

"Eternal glory. This is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-wizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three _extremely_ dangerous tasks." Dumbledore paused letting that sink in.

"_Wicked_." The Weasley twins chorused, and Siri's eyes were glowing excitedly, much like they do before a fight.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of Department of international Magical cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

At that second a man stepped in, and I heard Siri growl under her breath. The man had tons of scars, and one bright blue fake eye, that was whizzing all over the place. I heard a boom of thunder before rain started falling down on the tables.

"Woa!" Siri cried, and instead of ducking under the table like the rest, she just sat there looking up at the sky curiously.

The man pulled out his wand and shouted something, causing the rain to stop. Dumbledore turned towards him.

"Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron breathed, coming back up from under the table.

"Who?" I asked, and Siri looked at me, her eyes cold and hard.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He's the auror that brought Sirius Black to Azkaban." She muttered, eyeing the man coldly.

"He's a dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be as mad as a hatter though, these days." Ron supplied, while Dumbledore greeted the man.

"My dear friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledoor greeted, and Mad-Eye nodded.

"Stupid ceiling." He muttered. Dumbledoor thanked him before walking back up the table, when Mad-Eye pulled a canteen out of his pocket and took a huge gulp.

"What's he drinking, do you suppose?" Ron asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice."

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-wizard Tournament. This decision is final." Crouch declared, and the Great Hall broke out into noise, mostly from the Weasley twins and Siri.

"_Rubbish_! You don't know what your doing!" The Weasley twins shouted, while Siri stood up and gave a _very_ insulting gesture before Hermione pulled her back down again, reprimanding her.

"Silence!" Dumbledoor yelled, and the Great Hall fell silent almost instantly. "They're not too happy about that, then."

Crouch clapped and a large chest was brought into the room, standing upright. Crouch pressed one of the designs on it, causing it to fold up revealing a large goblet, blue fire coming out if it.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament needs only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Tri-wizard tournament has begun." Dumbledoor finished, and the feast began.

Siri turned to me.

"How much firewhisky are you willing to bet would fit in that thing, eh?"

_oooooooooooooooo_

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledoor asked me. _End_ of story, good-_bye_, the _end_. Any questions?" Moody asked, and nobody raised their hand except for one.

"Yes, Miss. Black?" Moody asked, and the class turned to face Siri in astonishment. Siri had just started using her real name, and she was getting lots of attention because of it.

"I was wondering, how far would you say that eye can look up to?" She asked, and Moody blinked.

"Miss. Black. Pay attention to the class." Moody growled before rephrasing his question. "Anybody have any questions regarding something to do with the _class_?"

Nobody raised their hand except for Siri, whom Moody ignored.

"Hm. When it comes to the dark arts, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are."

"Three, sir." Hermione answered, and Moody turned to her.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-" She started, but Moody cut her off.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, _correct_. The ministry says your too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against!" Moody started pacing, his back turned to the class.

"You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of you desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Moody growled, and Seamus stopped dead in amazement.

"No way. The old codger can see out of the back of his head." Seamus whispered, and Moody turned to him.

"And hear across classrooms! So which curse shall we see first?" Moody asked, searching the room.

"Weasley!" Moody yelled, and Ron perked up.

"Yes?"

"Stand." Moody ordered, and Ron jumped out of his seat.

"Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The imperious curse." Ron gulped, and Moody nodded.

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody muttered, taking a spider out of glass jar.

"Engorgio!" Moody said, and it enlarged. Ron paled.

"Imperio!"

The spider shuddered for a minute before it started dancing, and Moody made it fly over so it was on Ron's head, who started shuddering.

"Don't worry. It's completely harmless." Moody said as the spider jumped from Ron's head to Parvarti's hand, then to Siri's head, who just stared calmly up at it.

"If she bites, she's lethal." Moody laughed, while Siri jumped.

"WHAT!" She yelped, falling off her chair, causing Draco to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Moody asked, and the spider landed on Draco's face, who started whimpering.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled, waving his arms around frantically.

"Talented, isn't she?" Moody asked, and the spider flew towards the window.

"What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" He asked, before holding the spider over some water.

"Drown herself?" Moody asked, before putting it back down.

"But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another." Moody said, and pointed at Neville.

"Up, up. Come on." Moody ordered, and Neville walked to the front of the class.

"Longbottom isn't it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Moody said, and Neville gulped.

"There's the... The cruciatus curse." Neville mumbled.

"Correct, correct. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Moody said, pointing his wand at the spider.

"Crucio!" He barked, and the spider started shrieking and writhing on the ground. Neville paled. After a minute, Siri stood up, her glare so fierce when Moody looked at her, he actually flinched.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!" She demanded, her hands twitching towards her wand. Moody walked up to her, staring at the girl whose father he had taken to Azkaban thirteen years ago.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss. _Black_." He asked, and Siri glared at him, her eyes burning.

"Avada _bloody_ Kedavra." She said through clenched teeth. Moody nodded.

"Avada Kedavra." He hissed, and a green light shot out of his wand, hitting the spider. The spider collapsed, falling off her desk and onto the floor.

"The killing curse. Only one known person is known to survived it...and he's sitting in this room." Moody concluded, and I tried not to glare as everyone except Hermione, Siri and Ron turned and stared.

A little while later, Siri, Hermione, Ron and I were walking down the stairs.

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron asked, but trailed off as he saw Siri glared at him.

"Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with.." Ron started, but trailed off as Siri growled under her breath.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable! To perform them in a classroom... I mean, did you see Neville's face?" Hermione asked, growing quite was we passed Neville on the staircase. Siri walked up to him.

"Neville?" She asked, but was interrupted by Moody, who patted Neville on the shoulder.

"Son? You alright? Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." He muttered.

"He doesn't need to talk to you." Siri growled, and Moody turned to her.

"Well, if it isn't Miss. Black. How's your father doing?" He asked grimly. Siri grinned.

"He's doing just fine, thank you."

"Come on boy." Moody said, and Siri went to says something, but Neville stopped her.

"It's ok Sirs. I'll be fine." He muttered, and Siri nodded, letting him go. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"_Sirs_?" She asked, and Siri grinned.

"It was a nickname that several people gave me after I went around with Trelawney's glasses that one time. Since it sounds like seer? Ya." Siri explained, and Hermione grinned.

"Well, _Sirs_, what do we suggest we do now?" Hermione asked, and Siri nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know what your doing, but, eh, I'm going to the library." She said, causing the three of us to stop dead.

"But you've never been to the library! _Ever_! You'll get lost!" Hermione fretted, and Siri grinned.

"I'm not _that_ dumb, Hermione. And I've been to the library before! Once! Maybe! I think..." Siri trailed off, shrugging. "I'll be _fine_. See you guys later."

I watched as Siri walked off before turning to Hermione.

"Why do you think she's going to the library?" I asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I just hope nothing gets burned down."


	3. The TriWizard Champions

_**Chapter 3**_

I was sitting next to Siri and Hermione in the room with the goblet as we watched people walk up and put their names in.

"Come on, Cedric, put it in!" A boy laughed as Cedric Diggory walked up, soaking wet, and placed his name in the cup. As he was turning he and Siri shared a look before going back to normal, Siri using her wand and trying to change the colors in the fire from blue to red and gold.

"How awful would it be if a Slytherin got chosen?" Siri asked, as a large Slytherin seventh year shoved his name in the goblet.

"Pretty bad." Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" Ron asked.

"Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen." Hermione smiled, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, rather you then me." I added. Siri snorted and turned to Ron.

"I'm with you on that one Weasley." She said, before a bunch of cheering entered the room, and the Weasley twins ran in, holding a test tube full of a blue liquid.

"Thank you, thank you." They bowed. "Well lads, we've done it!"

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred added.

"It's not going to work." Hermione sang, and Fred and George leaned over on both sides of her.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why is that Granger?"

"You see this? This is an _age line_. Dumbledore drew it himself." She said, pointing to the blue line around the goblet.

"So?" George asked.

"So," Hermione smiled, "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't _possibly_ be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an a_ging potion_."

"But that's why it's so brilliant." Fred started.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George finished. The twins stood up and hooked arms.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" The twins chorused, downing the potion. After a minute, they jumped over the line and into the midst of the goblet.

"_Yeeeaaaah_." The twins chorused as applause rang around them.

They threw their names in the goblet and walked out grinning proudly for a moment. But that moment was soon ruined by a sudden flash, and two streaks of blue hit the Weasley twins, throwing them backwards and hitting the ground.

When they looked back up, they had white hair and beards.

"_You said_!" They chorused, before attacking each other.

"Who's gonna win? Place your bets here, folks!" Siri called, and a heard of people swarmed around her.

"Oh, right you want a piece of me?" George shot, tackling his twin to the ground.

"I'll tear your ear off*!" Fred yelled. (A/N * Oh, the irony!)

"Now you're making me laugh." George grinned.

"Take this! Come on!" Fred shouted as he flipped over, George landing back on the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd cheered, while Siri was collecting the money.

"We're "Old school" right?" George asked.

"Yeah, but you look older!" Fred shot back, pinned to the ground by George. Siri jumped onto the ground.

"1. 2. 3! You win George!" Siri said, helping the twins up.

Everyone went quite as Igor Karkaroff entered the room, along with Viktor Krum.

Krum put his name in the goblet and walked off, Igor following behind him.

"Odd one, he is." Siri said as another round started, this time Seamus against Dean.

_ooooooooooo_

"Sit down. Please!" Dumbledore asked as all the students and guests entered the hall, everyone buzzing with excitement.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection." Dumbledore announced. I looked around and saw Siri crossing her fingers.

"Did you actually enter?" I asked, and Siri shook her head, biting her lip.

"No, but I'm a _Black_, remember Potter? Blacks always have bad luck, especially _me_." She said, before turning her attention to Dumbledoor.

A flash of blue light filled the room, and a piece of paper fell, landing in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced, and the Great Hall burst into applause as Krum sat up and walked towards the champions seat.

There was another flash an a fluttery piece of blue paper fell out, Dumbledore catching it.

"The Beaxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!" He shouted, and the hall burst out into applause again as Fleur stood up and walked towards Krum.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore smiled, and Cedric got up. Siri grinned and hugged him as he made his way down the isle. Cedric stopped and hugged her back before making his way towards the other champions.

One of the Weasley twins wolf-whistled as Siri sat back down. Siri was grinning, though her eyes were worried.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only _one_ will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory: The Tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore announced, and a glowing silver cup appeared, held by Crouch.

Everyone started clapping when suddenly there was another bright flash, and a piece of paper fell out of the goblet.

Dumbledore caught it, his eyes wide in surprise.

"_Your mom_?" He asked confused, before turning it around.

"_Siri Black_!" Dumbledore yelled, and the Great Hall turned to look at Siri, who was gaping, her black side bangs covering one of her eyes and her black hair tumbling down her back. Siri was frozen stiff.

"Siri Black!" Dumbledore said, and Siri stood up and made her way towards Dumbledoor. He told her something before she nodded and went to sit next to Cedric at the champions center. While Krum and Fleur glared at her, Cedric smiled and welcomed her easily, putting an arm around her.

Dumbledore looked around before speaking.

"For some reason, the cup has decidedly given us another, under-age champion, Miss. Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black." He announced, and everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped. Siri grinned and waved at me, shock and happiness evident in her face, though there was something in her eyes that I couldn't name. Fear? No. Worry.

I wasn't paying attention when another blue flash appeared, or when Dumbledoor yelled, "HARRY POTTER?"

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled, and I felt my mouth fall open. The Great Hall fell silent.

"Go on, Harry." Hermione said, trying to shove me towards Dumbledore. "Harry, for goodness sake!"

I stood up and walked over stiffly. Dumbledore looked at me gravely before pointing me towards the champion area. Krum looked confused, Fleur furious, Cedric surprised, and Siri's eyes were wide. She ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"We'll work this out, Potter." She whispered as we walked back to our places.

"Finally, we have our champions. Miss. Delacour and Miss. _Black_, and Messrs. Krum, Diggory and..._ Potter_." Dumbledore said, his voice slightly strangled. Dumbledore walked up to us.

"Follow me please, champions." He asked, and Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore , Moody and McGonagle lead us through the halls into Dumbledoor's office, where all hell broke out.

"It's a cheat!" Karkaroff cried. "They're not even seventeen yet!"

"It's wrong, I tell you!" Madame Maxime agreed.

"Harry, Siri." Dumbledore asked, turning to us. Siri gulped.

"Did you put your name is the Goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." Siri and I chorused.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked, and I shook my head, while Siri said, "No."

"Are absolutely sure?"

"Yes. Yes, sir." I said, and Siri nodded in agreement.

"But of course zey are lying!" Madame Maxime said, her hands in the air.

"The hell he is! The goblet of fire us an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic _way_ beyond the talents of a _fourth year_!" Moody shouted.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, _Mad-Eye_." Karkaroff spat.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."

"This doesn't help, Alastor. I leave it to you Barty." Dumbledore said, and Crouch stepped forward and started to pacing.

"The rules are absolute. The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Miss. Black have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Tri-wizard champions." Crouch said, and I felt Siri stiffen, though her eyes were filled with excitement, much like Sirius's the night he had almost killed Pettigrew.

_oooooooooooooo_

Siri, Hermione and I were sitting in the common room talking when Ron walked in, his face pulled into a frown.

"How did do it?" He said, and we all turned to him, puzzled. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know though." Ron said, grabbing a piece of candy.

"Let you know what?" I asked, confused.

"You know bloody well what." He said, and realization clicked.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. Neither did _she_." I said, and Siri waved weakly.

"_Ok._" Ron sneered, sounding angry.

"Your being stupid." I snapped, and Ron snorted.

"Yeah, that's me. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Siri Black's _stupid_ friend." He muttered. Siri glared at him.

"I didn't put my name in that cup." Siri started, but I stopped her.

"I don't want eternal glory. I just wanna be... Look, I don't know what happened tonight, I don't know why. It just_ did._"

"Ok?" Siri asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"_Piss off_." Ron muttered, walking upstairs.

"Well, that went well." Siri said, before spitting out a bogey-flavored bean.

**_Ok! So that's the 3rd chapter! Hope you liked it (:_**

**_I'll be posting again soon, but I'm taking a small break because of the Easter Holidays!  
>So happy Easter, and don't forget to review! It's that little button down there, not that hard to miss!<em>**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla _**


	4. Interviews and Dragons, RAWR!

**_Yay! Hope you guys had a good Easter, annnnddd here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and DO NOT FORGET: Read and REVIEW!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Champions_

"What a charismatic quintet!" A woman said happily, before walking over to us and shaking our hands.

"Hello. I'm Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet. But of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie behind those curls? What goes on in those intense grey eyes? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So who's feeling up to sharing?" She asked. Siri shifted her position, her face regaining the trademark Black haughtiness.

"Shall we start with the youngest?_ Lovely_." She said, grabbing Siri's arm, marching her towards a broom closet.

They were in there for a few minutes before there was a loud bang, and Siri walked out.

"What happened?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Writing things that weren't true. Bad-mouthing my dad." She shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

"You do know that to everyone else besides us your dad's still a raving, lunatic murder whose on the loose?"

Siri nodded. "And don't you forget it!" She said sternly, and I laughed before Rita jerked my arm and walked me into the broom closet with her.

"This is cozy." She commented.

"It's a broom cupboard." I said dully, sitting down.

"You should feel right at home then. Don't mind if I use a quick-quotes quill, do you?" She asked, ignoring my offended face.

"No." I said, shaking the expression away.

"Here you sit, a mere boy of twelve-" She started, but I shook my head.

"I'm fourteen."

"Sorry." She said, before continuing. "About to compete against four students all except one not only vastly more emotionally mature then yourself, but who have master spells you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams._ Concerned?_" She sang.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I stuttered, watching as the quill wrote my words down on paper.

"Ignore the quill. Then, of course, you're no ordinary boy of twelve, are you?" She asked.

"Fourteen."

"Your story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"I didn't enter."

"Of course you didn't. Everyone loves a rebel, Harry." She said, before turning to the quill. "Scratch that last."

"Speaking of your parents, if they were alive, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or concerned, that your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention, or worst, a psychotic death wish?"

I looked over at what the quill was writing.

"Hey, my eyes aren't "_glistening with ghosts of my past_"." I pointed out, and Rita smiled. Suddenly there was a loud bang, smoke appearing through the cracks in the door.

"That's it! -_Cough_- I'm outta here! Move it Princess!" I heard Siri yelled, and the door flew open, Siri's eyes glowing, her wand by her side.

"I'm going. You coming?" She asked, and I nodded, sitting up.

"But-" Rita started, but Siri glared at her.

"We're going. You have what you need. And I am not eleven!" She added, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the room.

We passed the other champions and the camera man, who had a black eye starting to form.

"Did you punch him?" I asked, and Siri nodded.

"He was bagging on Moony and my father, not to mention me." She growled, walking in to no place in particular. "He called me a violent freak of nature, that I was probably just gonna murder everybody in the competition."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we turned right.

"The owlery. I wanna see if Marauder is back." She said, walking through the doors. She looked around for a moment before grinning.

"They're both back!" She cried, running towards Hedwig and Marauder. Both of the owls had parchment tied to their legs. Siri took them off and handed on to me.

_Harry,_

_We need to talk face-to-face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room, 1:00 this Saturday night. Make sure it's only you and Siri._

_Sirius_

I stopped reading and turned to Siri, who was still reading, her face thoughtful. After a minute or so she folded the letter up and placed in her pocket.

"So Dad wants us to meet him in the common room, Saturday." She said, and I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Um, he said thanks for the chocolate frogs, and Moony said Hi and that he'll see me Saturday..." She trailed off as we walked out of the owlery.

_ooooooooooo_

Harry Potter, age twelve..." The Daily Prophet began, and I rolled my eyes.

"They put me as twelve!" I said, showing the paper to Siri, who was reading her own article. Siri snorted.

"So? They put me as eleven. _Eleven_! Oh, and that my dad was a psycho, mentally-disturbed mass murderer, and that I have violent tendencies, inherited from him and my werewolf godfather." She said, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"But, you do have violent tendencies." She pointed out, but Siri shook her head.

"I didn't break the photographers nose! I threatened to, but I didn't!"

_oooooooooooooo_

Siri and I were sitting in the common room at 12:54, waiting for Sirius. Siri was playing wizards chess and losing sourly while I paced behind the couch. I jumped when there was a small sound, and two faces appeared in the fireplace.

"Dad! Moony!" Siri said happily as her king was taken by a pawn.

"Hi cub, Harry." Lupin greeted, and Sirius smiled as his daughter and godson came into view.

"Sirius, how-?" I started, but Sirius cut me off.

"We don't have much time, so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"_No!_" Siri and I said at the same moment.

"We had to ask. Now tell us about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You didn't here a name?" Sirius asked, his black hair falling into his face.

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do, though. Something important." I remembered, and Siri crossed her legs, resting her chin on her hands.

"Any idea why?" Sirius asked, and I blinked as it came back.

"He wanted...me and Siri, I think. I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to us. But I mean, it's only a dream, right?" I asked, and Sirius smiled.

"Yes. It's just a dream." He said with mock cheeriness.

"Look, Harry, Siri, the death eaters at the world cup, your names rising from the goblet, these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe any more." Lupin said gravely, and Siri raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"What are you saying?" I asked, not quite catching on. Siri rolled her eyes.

"They're saying, Potter, that the bloody devils are inside the walls! Igor Karkaroff?" She said, and I blinked.

"He was a death eater. And no one, _no one_ stops being a death eater." Sirius spat, and Lupin nodded.

"Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban." Lupin added.

"You think one of them put our names in the goblet?" I asked.

"I haven't a clue who put your names in that goblet, but who ever did this is no friend to you. People _die_ in this tournament." Sirius grimaced.

"I'm not ready for this, guys." I stuttered.

"We don't have a _choice_, Harry." Siri reminded me, her face grim.

"Someone's coming." Lupin realized, looking around the common room.

"Keep your friends close, Harry. You too, Siri. I love you both." Sirius said before he and Lupin disappeared into the flames.

Siri sighed and turned around as Ron came downstairs.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"Each other, Ron. Who else did you think it was?" Siri asked, and Ron looked around.

"I heard men's voices." He started, and Siri snorted, her eyes revealing nothing.

"Maybe your imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time." She said, and Ron turned to go back upstairs.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect." Ron mumbled, heading upstairs. Siri shook her head.

"How thick can you get?" She asked, turning to me. I smirked.

"Pretty thick." I said, remembering my cousin.

_oooooooooooooo_

"Amazing. _Amazing_!" Neville cried, wading around in the lake.

"Neville, your doing in again." I mumbled, and Neville looked up.

"Right, sorry." He muttered, going back to his book and wading around in the water. Siri was helping him, her skirt skimming the front of the water as she walking in past her knees.

"Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" Siri asked, and Neville nodded, grinning.

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." Neville explained, and Siri growled, before looking up.

"Well, well. Hello Weasley. Long time no see." She said, her voice regaining the Black haughtiness that she inherited.

"It's all ready been through enough people!" Hermione exclaimed, turning to Ron. "Why don't you got talk to them yourself! Ron, this is _your_ problem, not mine."

Ron looked at her pleadingly for a moment, his gaze avoiding Siri and I. Siri waded out of the lake, rubbing a towel down her legs before walking up halfway with me.

"_Go_." Ron encouraged, and Hermione walked forward. Siri smiled weakly. We haven't been seeing much of Hermione lately, since she's been trying to talk sense into Ron, who was never around us.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you two." She said, before turning back to Ron.

"Is that right? Well, you- What? Are you sure you won't do this?" She asked Ron, but he shook his head and Hermione walked back down to us.

"Dean was told by Parvati that- Please don't me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you two." She said weakly.

"Well, you can tell Ronald-" I started, but Hermione cut me off.

"I am not an owl!" She said, before turning around and walking back with Ron. Siri turned to me.

"This is just getting better. Let's go see what Hagrid wants." She said, before waving to Neville and walking up the hill.

_ooooooooooo_

"Did you bring your father's cloak, like I asked you?" Hagrid asked as Siri and I walked beside him into the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah, I brought the cloak Hagrid. Where are we going?" I asked, and Hagrid waved me down.

"You'll see soon enough. now pay attention, this is important."

"What's with the flower?" Siri asked, skipping around the Forbidden Forest like she was on a picnic. Hagrid had a big yellow flower pinned to his coat, and it wasn't very flattering.

"Have you brushed your hair?" I asked, startled.

"As a matter of fact, I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again." He said, before a voice cut through the forest.

"'_Agrid_?" A french accent asked.

"The cloak! Put the cloak on!" Hagrid ordered, and I pulled the cloak over Siri and I.

"Bonjour Olympe." He greeted as the Beaxbatons headmistress came into view.

"Oh, Hagrid. I thought perhaps you weren't coming. I thought perhaps... you had forgotten me." She said faintly, and Hagrid smiled kindly up at her.

"Couldn't forget ye', Olympe."

"What is it you wanted to show me? When we spoke earlier, you sounded so... exhilarated." She said, and Hagrid's smiled widened.

"You'll be glad you came. Trust me." He said, and Siri and I walked behind them, jumping when we heard several large roars and flashes coming from up ahead. We stepped to the side and what we saw shocked us.

"Oh _bloody hell_." Siri whispered, her eyes wide.

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxime asked, moving, leaving just Hagrid, Siri and I. I pulled the cloak off.

"_Dragons_! That's the first task?" I asked, and Hagrid nodded, watching them happily.

"Your joking!"

"Come on, Harry. These are seriously misunderstood creatures." Hagrid pointed out, just as a large cage opened revealing a very large dragon, burning everything in sight.

"_Crikey_!" One guy yelled, jumping out of the way as the jet of fire went past him.

"Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him, you know." Hagrid said, and Siri's eyes narrowed.

"Ron was here?" Siri asked, and Hagrid nodded.

"Oh, sure. His brother Charlie helped to bring him over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?" He asked.

"No, he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing." I muttered. Siri nodded, before turning to Hagrid.

"Can I get closer! _Please_!" She cried, and Hagrid shook his head.

"Darn." She muttered, as we watched the dragons.

_ooooooooooo_

"I don't wanna go out!" Siri complained as we sat in the Great Hall. People had been complaining about us all day about being in the tournament, since we were under age.

Which of_ course_ made everyone hate us.

"Siri, we have to go, come on. We need to warn Cedric." I said, and she stood up.

"Fine. For Cedric. Let's go." She muttered, and we left the Great Hall, trying to ignore the jeers.

"You cheat, Black."

"You stink, Potter!"

"Potter and Black stink!" One Ravenclaw seventh year jeered, earning him a broken nose from Siri.

"Cedric rules! Potter and Black stink!"

"Like the badge, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered. Siri punched him also, causing him to stumble.

"Excuse me." I said, as two Potter and Black haters blocked our way. Siri and I pushed through them after a moment.

We walked over to Cedric, who was talking with some Hufflepuff girl.

"Can we have a word?" I asked, and Cedric nodded, sitting up and walking towards us.

"Dragons. That's the first task." I started, and Siri nodded.

"They've got one for each of us." She added.

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked, his eyes wide. Siri nodded.

"Nah, that's my da-" She started, but I cut her off by elbowing her in the ribs.

"And Fleur and Krum, do they-" Cedric started, but I cut him off too.

"Yes."

"Come on, Ced, they're not worth it!" A Hufflepuff boy called, but Cedric waved him off.

"Hey listen, about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but-" He started, and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, and Cedric grinned, before walking off towards his friends. Siri turned to me.

"So what do we do now? We can't go into our common room, because people hate us, we can't go into the Great Hall because it's lunch time and people hate us, we can't go to to the lake, because people h-" She started,but I interrupted her.

"We'll be fine." I said, and we walked out from under the tree.

We were walking down the hills when we saw someone with familiar red hair and freckles.

"You're a right foul _git_, you know that?" Siri asked, her temper getting the best of her.

"You think so?" Ron asked, glaring at us.

"We know so." I snapped.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from me." I growled.

"Fine." Ron snapped back, walking down the halls.

"Come on." Siri said, pulling me towards the grounds. We had just gotten there when we heard a familiar voice.

"There's Potter and Black! _Cheaters_. Why so tense?" Draco Malfoy asked, strutting towards us.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you two are gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Siri growled, her wand hand twitching.

"He's vile and cruel. You're just _pathetic_." I added, and we turned around.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy asked from behind us.

I was about to turn around when Moody pushed passed me and towards Malfoy, his face angry.

"Oh, no you don't sonny! I'll teach you to curse some one when their back so turned!" Moody shouted, waving his wand. Draco gasped for a moment before turning into a small, white ferret.

"Oh! He's _so_ cute! Can I _kill_ it?" Siri asked, turning to Moody for the first time with out glaring at him.

"You stinking, cowardly, scummy-" Moody said, bouncing the Malfoy-ferret up and down.

"Professor Moody!" I heard McGonagle cry, rushing forward. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching." Malfoy said gruffly, causing Siri to laugh, her grey eyes shinning.

"Is that a-? Is that a _student_?" McGonagle cried, her face aghast in shock.

"Technically, it's a ferret." Moody said, but McGonagle continued to glare at him, so he switched Malfoy back. Malfoy jumped and crawled away from Moody, scared.

"My father will hear about this!" He cried, and Moody's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a _threat_?" Moody asked, stepping forward menacingly.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagle gasped, but Moody ignored her.

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!" McGonagle huffed, growing impatient while Moody scared the snot out of Malfoy by chasing him around the tree.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl your greasy hair!" Moody growled, and Draco ran off.

"Alastor."

"_Alastor_." McGonagle repeated, not even trying anymore.

"This doesn't end here!" Moody called after him before turning to Professor McGonagle.

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." She reminded.

"He might've mentioned it."

"Well, you would do well to remember it. _Away_!" She ordered the watching students, before walking off herself.

Moody turned towards Siri and I.

"You two. Come with me." He muttered, and we followed him up into his office. Siri looked around, her _I-don't-like-you_ face back on.

I looked into a mirror on Moody's desk that had many different faces on it.

"That's a foe-glass. Let's me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the white of their eyes, they're standing right behind me!" Moody shouted, causing Siri and I to jump.

All of the sudden there was a loud yell, and a trunk next to Siri started rattling.

"Won't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now... What are you going to do about your dragon?" He asked, and Siri and I exchanged looks.

Well, you know, we thought we'd just..." I trailed off, not sure what we were thinking of doing.

"_Sit_." Moody ordered, and Siri and I sat down, Siri slouching slightly in her seat.

"Listen to me Potter, Black. Your pal Diggory? By your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss. Delacour? She's as much of a fairy princess as I am." He growled, and Siri shuddered at the mental images that lead to. I had to admit the idea of Moody with a fairy dress, tiara and silly wand would frighten many.

"As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Come on, Black, Potter. What are your strengths?" He asked.

"Well, I can fly. I mean, I'm a fair flyer. But I.." I started, but Moody interrupted me.

"Better then fair, the way I heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom!"

"Your allowed a wand. Which brings me to you, Black. Any ideas?" Moody growled, and Siri thought for a moment.

"Hexes and curses. Offense, and dark stuff, I also have a few french spells. Usual Black stuff, obviously. It's just inherited." She said, and Moody nodded.

"Your father was a fair auror before he went bad. Always best in offense." He muttered, and Siri raised an eyebrow.

"That's all good, but how am I supposed to use offense against a _dragon?_" She asked, and Moody nodded.

"That is where your on your own."


	5. First tasks and Girls

_**Here's the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy, READ and REVIEW(or else)**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**CHAPTER 5**

_The first tasks_

"Bets! Place your bets!" George yelled as he and Fred ran around the stands.

"Bets taken! Bets taken here!" Fred supplied.

"Step up, folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?"

"Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?" George yelled before another sixth year stepped up.

"Yes sir?" Fred asked, as George called for more bets.

"Ten-to-one for Fleur. There you go, thank you very much." I laughed as Fred and George kept calling for bets, as a voice from the Professor's box started speaking.

"Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of these three tasks involves a very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all time. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to." The voice concluded.

"Harry, is that you?" A voice asked through the curtain, and I lean next to it.

"Yeah." I responded.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" Hermione asked, as some sort of speech was made.

"They key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-" Hermione started, but Siri cut her off, coming up behind me.

"Battle a dragon?" She suggested.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, walking into the tent and hugging me.

There was a bright flash, and Rita Skeeter appeared, grinning madly.

"Young love. How... _stirring._ If everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page!"

"You have no buisness here. This tent is for champions...and _friends._" Krum said, scowling. Rita shrugged.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." She said, leaving the tent as Dumbledoor, Crouch, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime entered the tent.

Siri twirled in front of the mirror, looking at her red champion's outfit. It was a dark red, a long sleeved jersey that stopped right below her waist and tight black leggings, along with leather fingerless gloves. She pulled her hair into a pony tail before walking towards us.

"Good day, champions. Gather around, please. Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only _you_ can fully - What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" Dumbledoor asked, catching sight of Hermione.

"Sorry, I'll just go." She mumbled, leaving the tent.

"Barty, the bag." Dumbledoor asked, and crouch stepped forward carrying a purple bag, things moving around in the bottom.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss. Delacour, over here. Mr. Krum, Miss. Black, and Potter, Mr. Potter, over here. That's right. Now... Miss. Delacour, if you will?" Crouch asked, holding out the purple bag.

Fleur warily placed her hand in it, pulling out a small green dragon, that started moving around in her hand.

"The Welsh Green." Crouch named, before turning to Krum.

"Mr. Krum." He asked, and Krum put his hand in, pulling out a bright red dragon, that started blowing fire.

"The Chinese Fireball." Crouch nodded, turning to Cedric.

Cedric put his hand in, wincing before pulling out a grey dragon.

"The Swedish Short-Snout." Crouch said, before turning to Siri, who plunged her hand right in.

She felt around for a moment before pulling out a black dragon that started biting at her fingers.

"The Night-Shade Death Dragon." Crouch said gravely.

"Ow! The bloody thing bit me!" She cried, putting the dragon in her other hand and shaking the other one.

"Which leaves.." Crouch started.

"The Horntail." I realized. Crouch turned to me.

"What's that boy?" He asked, but I shrugged.

"Nothing." I muttered,placing my hand into the bag.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Crouch said, while Siri twitched as the dragon bit her again, sinking it's fangs into her exposed thumb, thankfully not quite deep enough to draw blood.

"These represent five very real dragons, each of which have been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue, without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Crouch asked, but no one raised their hand.

"Very well. Good luck, champions." He smiled before leaving the tent. Dumbledoor turned to Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may-" Dumbledoor started, but was interrupted by a loud cannon blast. Dumbledoor looked up and Filch shrugged.

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!" Everyone yelled, and we all wished Cedric luck before he went outside.

Siri sat next to me after Fleur left, leaving us to be the last two to go.

"We'll do fine." I said, and she snorted.

"Ya, says the guy with the Horntail to the girl with the Night-Shade _Death_ Dragon. We'll be fine." She said sarcastically, before there was another cannon blast.

"The youngest of the champions, Miss. Siri Black!" The announcer called, and Siri sighed.

"Well, see you at the other end, Potter." She saluted before walking outside.

"What! There's nothing out here, just a pile of- HOLY SH-!" Siri yelled, and I saw the light of flames appear from the other side of the tent.

"THIS IS INSANE! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE GET AWAY WITH THIS? THIS CAN'T BE LEGAL! GAH!" I heard Siri yell, causing laughs from the crowd. There was a loud roar, and a snap of jaws.

"DAMN YOU DRAGON!" Siri shouted, before there was a loud thud. "MY ARM!"

The dragon roared again, and after that all was quite, only the sounds of faint footsteps and the dragon's heavy breathing.

"Édenté!" Siri yelled after a few minutes, using one of her French spells she learned at her old school. The crowd gasped.

"HA! Not so brave now, are you? Death Dragon my ass!" She laughed, before casting another spell.

"Cryo!" I heard her yell, and the roaring stopped. There were a few seconds of quite before the crowd broke out in applause.

I peeked out of the curtain to see a black dragon rearing up in the air frozen, it's now-toothless mouth caught mid-roar. Looking down, there was a pile of teeth beneath it, including two very long fangs.

"Wow." I muttered, ducking back inside my tent. Everything was quite as I waited for my name was to be called.

"Four of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. But now, our fourth and final contest, Mr. Harry Potter!" The announcer yelled, and I stepped outside.

People were chanting my name, making it difficult to tell when the dragon would appear. I was looking up when a large tail came out of no where, smashing the piece of rock next to me.

"Ah!" I yelled, jumping to the side as a large dragon appeared, drawing it's tail back for another blow.

I jumped down into the crevasse and ran towards the largest rock.

"What?" I asked, as I read something scratched into the dirt.

_'Remember your strengths. Good luck. -S.B'_

I remembered what Moody had said.

"Accio Firebolt!" I yelled, dodging another blast of fire. A second later my broom appeared, landing next to me.

I hopped on and got out of the way just in time to dodge the tail.

Flying into the air, I grinned as I saw Siri looking up at me waving, along with Cedric.

But that was all the dragon needed to break from it's chain and come after me. I flew out of the arena and passed the Professor's box, causing the dragon's tail to go through it, cutting it in half.

"Yeah! Well done, dragon!" I heard the Weasley twin's yell excitedly as I headed towards the castle, swerving through the towers.

After almost dying a few times, I headed back towards the arena, trying to lure the dragon back before we did anymore damage. Going through the bridge, I watched as the dragon hit it's head, before falling into the large crevasse below with one last roar.

Landing back into the arena, I smiled only when the golden egg was safely in my hands.

_oooooooooooo_

"Yes! Harry!" Fred said as he and George heaved me into their shoulders as the Gryffindor common room broke out into celebration.

"Woah!" Siri laughed as Seamus and Dean hoisted her up onto their shoulders, marching us around the room while we held onto our golden eggs.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg." George said.

"Or an arm." Fred added.

"Pack it in together?" George chimed.

"Never!" The chorused.

"Shush!" Hermione asked as the crowd started getting very loud.

"Go on, Harry, Siri. What's the clue?" Seamus asked.

"Who wants us to open them?" I asked.

"YES!" The whole common room crowed, and Siri grinned.

"Do you want us to open it?" Siri asked.

"YES!" The crowd roared. Siri and I grinned before opening the eggs, a very loud screech coming out of both of them. Siri and I let them go for a second before we shut them, the awful screaming finally stopping.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, taking his hands off his ears. Ron looked at Siri and I for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, everyone! Go back to your knitting! This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in." Ron yelled, trailing off in the end. Ron walked up to me and Siri.

"I recon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire." Ron admitted.

"Caught on, have you?" Siri asked, and I shrugged.

"Took you long enough!"

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back." Ron defended.

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better." I said.

"Least I warned you about the dragons." Ron pointed out. Siri raised an eyebrow.

"Hagrid warned us about the dragons." She said, and Ron put an arm around her.

"No, no, no, I did. No don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be alright, you know, after you'd figured that out." Ron finished, and Siri laughed, while I shook my head.

"Who? Who could possibly figure that out?" I asked.

"That's completely mental!" Siri laughed.

"Yeah. Isn't it? I suppose I was a bit distraught." Ron realized, shrugging.

_oooooooooooooo _

"Look at this!" Siri cried, slamming the paper down angrily.

"I can't believe it! She's done it again.." Hermione muttered, grabbing the paper.

"Miss. Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other then the Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this emotional blow, along with fellow champion Siri Black, daughter of Mad mass-murderer Sirius Black, on who sources say have developed a tight-knit relationship with the boy-who-lived." Hermione read, and Siri groaned.

"Why do they always mention my father. He's not a bad man!" She groaned, banging her head on the table, while Hermione comforted her.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley." A small boy walked up, carrying a package.

"Thank you, Nigel." Ron said, taking the package from the boy, who just kept standing there.

"Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Ron whispered, and Nigel walked off. Ron turned back to Hermione and I.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." He said simply, shrugging as he opened the package.

"Oh, look. Mum's sent me something." Ron muttered, opening the package to reveal something a very bright and ugly orange.

"Mum sent me a dress." Ron gasped, lifting up lace-covered bright orange, paisley-covered robes.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Siri asked, searching through the box until she pulled out a lacy cap.

"Ginny, these must be for you." Ron asked, and Ginny grimaced.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." She groaned, turning her attention back to her food. Hermione laughed, watching Ron's confused expression.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you." Hermione laughed, grinning.

"Dress robes." She explained, and Ron gaped.

"Dress robes? For what?"

_oooooooooooooooo_

"The Yule Ball, has been a tradition of the Tri-wizard Tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, and foremost, a _dance_." McGonagle said, causing loud groans from the students.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries! I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name, by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" McGonagle huffed, and I could hear Fred and George behind me.

"Try saying that five times fast."

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons, babbling..." George started, tripping over the fourth time.

"Now, to dance, is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan of slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagle said, before turning to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ron asked, jumping.

"Will you join me please?" McGonagle asked, and Ron shuffled up, his hands in his pockets.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." McGonagle ordered, and Ron blinked dumbly.

"Where?"

"My waist, and extend your arm." McGonagle ordered, and the Weasley twins wolf-whistled in the back.

"Mr. Filch, if you please." McGonagle said, and Filch started the music.

"One, two three, one two three. One, two, three." She said, dancing around the room with Ron. The twins shoulders where shaking with laughter.

"Never gonna let him forget this, are you?" I asked, and Fred and George grinned.

"Never." The chorused, as McGonagle stopped.

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!" She ordered, Neville being the first to stand.

"Partner up!" McGonagle snapped, and I watched as Neville and Ginny, Dean and Hermione pair up while McGonagle taught Ron.

"Wanna dance?" I heard Siri asked, and I watch her walk to the floor with George Weasley, and they started trying to copy McGonagle and Ron, laughing as Siri tripped and fell, landing on her back, her black hair flying.

"I'm ok!" She laughed as she stood up, before going back to dancing.

"Mr. Weasley, if you step on my feet once more.." McGonagle trailed off, talking to a very distressed Ron.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" I questioned as Ron and I made out way through the court yard. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Blimey, Harry. You slew a dragon. If you can't get a date, who can?" Ron snorted.

"I think I'd take the dragon right now." I muttered as we walked into potion's class, sitting next to Siri and Hermione, across from Fred and George, which worried me a bit.

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our dormitory without dates. Well, us and Neville." Ron muttered. "But then again, he can take himself."

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got a date." Hermione said, her eyes sparkling.

"Now I'm really depressed." I muttered, looking down as a piece of paper hit my hand.

'Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.' Fred wrote, and Ron and I looked up at him, throwing the note back.

"Who are you going with, then?" Ron hissed, and Fred grinned, crumpling the paper up and throwing it at Angelina. She turned to him, her eyes annoyed.

"_Do- you- want to go- to- the- ball, with me_?" Fred asked, using hand-motions to get the message across. Angelina looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, all right." She said, before Ron spoke up, turning towards Hermione.

"Oi, Hermione, you're a girl." He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Very well spotted."

"Come with one of us?" Ron asked. "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and Siri started banging her head on the table muttering, "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_," With each bang.

"I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's asked me! And I said yes!" She hissed, turning her paper into Snape and walking out.

"Bloody hell. She's lying, right?" Ron asked.

"If you say so." I replied, trying to keep Siri from getting major head trauma.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it. Tonight, when we get back to the common room, we'll both have dates. Agreed?" I asked, and Ron nodded.

"Agreed." He muttered, and we spilt ways, myself going to the owlery. I was about to walk in when I ran into Cho Chang.

"Cho!" I said, surprised.

"Harry!" She gasped, stepping back to avoid running into me.

"Watch yourself on the stairs. It's a bit icy at the top." She warned, before starting to walk away.

"Cho?" I called, and she turned.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wondered if you- I wondered if maybe you wanted to go with the ball with me." I muttered, and Cho cocked her head.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me." I said, and Cho's face fell in disappointment.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but someone's already asked me, and I've said I'll go with him." She said, regret in her face.

"Okay. Yeah, great. Fine, no problem." I said as she walked off, waving sadly.

I then sent my letter and hurried back to the common room, to see a crowd surrounding Ron, who was shaking.

"It's all right Ron. It's ok Ron. It's all right. It doesn't matter." Ginny said, while Siri walked up with a large bucket of water, grinning.

"What happened to you?" I asked, avoiding Siri and her water bucket.

"He just asked _Fleur Delacour_ out." Ginny said, and I looked back at Ron.

"What! What did she say?"

"I-I-" Ron stuttered, still in shock.

"She said yes?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't be silly. There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out." He mumbled, not noticing as Siri shifted the water bucket so it was balanced on her shoulder.

"Actually he sort of screamed at her. It was bit frightening." Ginny inputted.

"And what did you do then?" I asked, leaning away from Ron and Siri walked up behind him, a crazed look on her face.

"What else I ran for it? I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know wha- AH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled, jumping as the ice cold water was poured on him.

"Your healed! See! I told you it would work! Cough it up, boys!" Siri cried, and Fred and George forked over three galleons each.


	6. The Yule Ball

**_Well, a lot of you guys have already reviewed the last chapter, so I decided I might as well give you a surprise and throw this one out two days early! Thanks for reading, and as always, don't forget to review!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER**** 5**

_The Yule Ball_

"Bloody hell." I heard Ron mutter, and I walked into the boy's dormitories to see Ron wearing the dress robes his mum had sent him. Ron turned to me.

"What are those? What are _those_?" He asked, pointing at my black dress robes.

"My dress robes."

"Well, they're all right! No lace. No dodgy little collar." Ron muttered, turning back to his reflection.

"Well, I expect yours are more traditional." I suggested, and Ron snorted.

"_Traditional_? They're _ancient_! I look like my Great Aunt Tessie!" He muttered, before smelling his robes and grimacing. "I smell like my Great Aunt Tessie."

"Murder me, Harry." He begged, but I shook my head and dragged him downstairs.

"Poor kid. I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out." He sighed as we passed the girl's dormitories.

"Who?"

"Hermione and Siri, of course. Come on Harry, why do you think they wouldn't tell us who they're coming with?" He said, and I blinked. Ron sighed before continuing.

"Nobody asked them! I would've taken one of them myself if she wasn't so bloody proud." He grimaced, but it was nothing compared to Padma Patil's face when she saw what her date was wearing.

"Don't you look..._ dashing_." She grimaced, and Ron hung his head. Parvati smiled at me kindly.

"There you are, Potter. Are you and Miss. Patil ready?" Professor McGonagle asked, hurrying up to us.

"Ready, professor?" I asked, puzzled.

"To _dance_. It's traditional that the three champions- Well, in this case _five_ are the first to dance. Surely I told you that!" She said, and I frowned.

"No."

"Well, now you know. As for you Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the Great Hall with Miss. Patil. Oh, Potter, have you seen Miss. Black any where?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Oi! Potter!" I heard a familiar voice call, and I turned around to see Siri standing there, dressed in a strapless, floor-length dark red dress, her softly curled black hair falling down towards her waist. I grinned at her.

"Where have you been? The champions are the first to dance! Wait, why are you as tall as me?" I asked, as I realized that she grew two inches. Siri rolled her eyes, lifting her skirt up to reveal silver heals.

"Don't be so thick, Potter. As for where I've been, I've been helping Hermione get ready." She smirked, crossing her arms. She looked strangely beautiful. Her personality contrasted with the dark red dress and heels, but in a good way. She was just so... _not_ Siri-like, at the moment. Yet I liked it.

"So she did get a date?" Ron asked, walking up to us, glancing a second longer then he need to at Siri, who smacked him upside the head.

"Of course! You didn't think she was_ lying_, did you?" Siri asked innocently, and Ron shook his head dumbly.

"No! Of course not!" He said, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Ron Weasley, you are one of the worst liars I have ever met. _Ever_." She sighed.

"Now, I need you all to line up in this procession please. Miss. Black, where is your companion?" McGonagle asked, but before Siri could respond, a voice spoke behind her.

"That would be me." George Weasley said, walking up. I saw Ron gaping, looking back and forth between his friend and his brother. I could feel my mouth fall open, too.

"You! And him? _Huh_?" Ron asked, and Siri grinned.

"We're going as_ friends_, Ronniekins. Relax. I'm not stupid enough to date your brother." Siri smirked, while George pretended to be offended.

"She looks beautiful!" Parvati gasped, looking towards the stairs. I turned and saw Hermione walking down them, her hair straightened and in a bun, while her pink gown swished as she walked down the stairs.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" Padma asked as Krum took her hand. Hermione smiled weakly at us, and Siri beamed.

"I told you the dress it perfectly." Siri smiled, and Hermione hugged her quickly before turning to us.

"Hi." She said, as Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang walked up, and I tried not to gape. Hermione returned to Krum's side.

"Ready? Now go!" McGonagle whispered as the doors opened, and we entered the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a ball room. I watched Siri wink at me before she entered the room with George, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Potter, go!" McGonagle whispered, and Parvati and I walked on, followed by Cedric, Cho, Krum and Hermione.

The music started and everyone started dancing, or in my case,_ tried_ to. Parvati's face was starting to look more and more unhappy.

I was saved though after about a minute when the teachers, followed by Hagrid and Madame Maxime walked onto the floor.

"Woa!" I heard Siri laugh as George lifted her into the air.

"Be careful, Weasley, I'll break something." Siri warned, and George laughed.

"The only thing you could break are those heels." George laughed, but Siri was prepared.

"Or your neck." She said casually, twirling around. George snorted.

"On second thought, I could have my _dad_ do it for me... He's _very_ protective you know." She added as an after thought, and George, not knowing the truth about Sirius, gulped. Siri laughed.

"Just joking, Weasley."

ooooooooooo

"Ruddy pumpkin head, isn't he?" Ron asked me as we were sitting down, taking a break from all the dancing. Padma sighed, resting her chin on her hand, her twin doing the same. Ron was watching Hermione dance with Krum, while I was to bust watching Siri. She was dancing with Cedric, and both of them looked thrilled, except for Cho, that is. As the song stopped Cedric leaned down and kissed Siri lightly on the cheek before going to dace with Cho.

"May I have your hand?" A Ravenclaw boy asked walking up to Padma, who smiled.

"Arm. Leg. I'm yours!" She said standing up. Parvati huffed, obviously bored.

"Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?" Hermione asked, walking up to us. Ron sneered.

"No, we'd not care to join you and _Viktor_."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Ok, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a _Durmstrang_. You're fraternizing with the _enemy_." Ron claimed, and Hermione rolled her eyes, while I was looking around for Siri and George.

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his _autograph_? Besides, the whole point of this tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends." She pointed out.

"I think he's got a bit more then friendship on his mind." Ron grumbled.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Parvati asked, and I shook my head.

"No." I responded, and Parvati shrugged.

"Bye Harry."

I watched as she walked off, my sight landing on Siri, who was walking towards me.

"Hey Harry." She greeted, before looking over at the fighting Ron and Hermione.

"Er, wanna dance?" She asked, and I nodded after a few minutes, taking my eyes of Cho.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked, and I stood up, walking towards the dance floor.

"So, where's George?" I asked as we clasped hands, and she grinned.

"Um, I don't know. I lost him after the third song, something about punch? So I wouldn't touch it if I were you." She warned, brushing her side bangs out of her face.

"So, what's the fight about?" Siri asked, nodding towards Ron and Hermione.

"Er, Ron's a bit bitter about Hermione going with Krum..." I sighed, and Siri nodded.

"I told her that might happen, silly girl." She sighed, grinning as I twirled her.

"So, where's your date Potter?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't have a clue. She left just as you walked up."

Siri laughed. "Looks like I came in at the right time, you looked dead, sitting over there. What would Rita say?"

"Don't even." I mumbled, before I realized Siri was watching someone else.

"What?" I asked, and She grinned.

"I wonder if Ron's figured out who Neville's date is." She said, pointing towards Neville and Ginny. Ron certainly wouldn't be amused.

"I wonder.." I trailed off, distracted in a line of thought.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" I heard Hermione yell, and we watched as she ran upstairs. Siri growled.

"Boys can be such prats!" She groaned, and I looked at her.

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you, Harry dear?" Siri said, grinning. "I should go. Hermione's really upset, she was hoping for a good night tonight."

I watched as she let go of my hand and started running towards where Hermione had left, her heels not slowing her down at all.

"GRANGER! SLOW DOWN!" I heard Siri yell as she moved swiftly across the floor, and Ron walked in.

"Girls.." He groaned, while I just shook my head and headed up to the boy's dormitory.

_oooooooooooooo_

"Harry! Siri! At last!" Voldemort said from out-of-view, and in surprise I looked behind me to see Siri Black next to me, her eyes surprised but determined.

"Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting.." Voldemort trailed off. I looked in time to see some sort of weird, half-human, thing.

_"HOLY SH_-" I heard Siri start before I woke up.

"You all right, Harry?" A voice asked, and I looked across the room to see a fully-clothed Neville Longbottom standing there.

"I just got in. Me." He said happily, while I passed out on the bed, falling back to sleep.


	7. The Second Task and Memories Revealed

**_Hey! I planned to post this yesterday, but time crept away from me!_**

**_Read & Review(You know you want to)_**

**_and ya. That's about it. Enjoy!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER 7**

_Task two_

"Harry, Siri! You told me you figured the egg out weeks ago! The task is _two_ days from now!" Hermione cried, and Siri banged her head on the table.

"Really? We had no idea." She groaned, while Ron slid a pillow under her head to minimize the damage.

"I suppose_ Viktor's_ already figured it out." Ron grumbled, and Hermione stiffened.

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we really don't talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being." She said, and Siri raised her head up from the table, raising an eyebrow at Hermione, who blushed.

"I mean he's not particularly _loquacious_. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually. You _are_ trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?" She asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel. And I'm scared for you. Both of you got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." Hermione said nervously. Siri snorted.

"My dear girl, I've been through a four-month detention with _Snape_. I think I can handle anything after that."

"Isn't that after you beat him up then lifted him up by his ankles, and called him a, uh...you know." I sighed, and Siri waved me off.

"I forget the details. I'm gonna go, I want lunch." Siri said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Harry, go with her. I don't trust her when she's hungry." Hermione grimaced, and I nodded, running out of the room and catching up with her.

"Oh. Hi Potter. I though Hermione would send someone. Please, so I punched someone that one time no big deal.." She sighed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You broke his nose, Black."

"There was _pudding_! And he was in my way... Besides, he was a Slytherin!" She defended, and before I could say something else, someone yelled behind us

"Hey, Siri! Potter!" Cedric Diggory yelled, running up to us. Siri grinned.

"Hey Cedric." Siri greeted.

"How are you?" I asked, and Cedric grinned, his eyes flickering to Siri for a moment before they went back to me.

"Spectacular. I realize I never really thanked your properly for tipping me off about the dragons-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Forget it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly. You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg, and mull things over in the hot water. Trust me. The password is 'Snitch'." Cedric said, before turning to Siri.

"It's good to see you. Are we still going tomorrow?" He asked, and Siri smiled.

"Sure Ced, of course. I'll see you then." She said, and Cedric walked off, smiling. I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"He tutors me, stupid. I need help in potions, and he offered to give me free lessons." She explained, but I kept staring at her. She slapped me on the shoulder.

"Potter, he has a girlfriend." She reminded me, and I finally gave away, turning my stare onto the view as we walked across the bridge into the Great Hall.

"I don't think with you around they'll stay together long." I mumbled, and Siri pushed my lightly.

"_Potter_!"

_oooooooooooooo _

"I can't believe we're doing this!" I hissed as Siri and I crept under the invisibility cloak to the prefects' bathroom.

"I can! Now hurry up, it's freezing." Siri said, and we slipped into the bathroom. I pulled off the cloak.

"That took forever! You just had to read the bloody map upside down, didn't you?" I asked, and she grinned.

"If it wasn't for me, we would be explaining exactly what two bathing suit clad teenagers were doing in the middle of the hallway."

I shrugged. "Fine."

Siri and I got into the water, and while I sat down gazing at the egg, Siri started doing laps.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." A voice rang, and both Siri and I jumped, Siri jumping up mid-stroke.

"Myrtle!" I realized, and the ghost grinned.

"Hello, Harry. Long time no see." She said grumpily.

"I was circling a blocked drain the other day, and I could swear I saw a bit of polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again, are you Harry?" She asked, and I could tell Siri was confused.

"Polyjuice potion? Kicked the habit." I said, and Siri spoke up.

"_Hi_." She said lazily, and Myrtle turned to her.

"Can't you see I'm in the _middle_ of a _conversation_?" She asked, turning back to me. Siri frowned, her eyes looking at her wand, then back at Myrtle before she raised an eyebrow.

"Myrtle, did you say to put it in the water?" I asked, and Myrtle nodded.

"That's what _he_ did. The_ other_ boy. The _handsome_ one. _Cedric_." She sighed,before turning to me.

"Well, go on. Open it." She encouraged, and Siri reached for her own egg.

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded. We opened our eggs before plunging underwater. The pool was a bright blue, tinting everything we could see. The eggs glowed an odd yellow, and a light shone through them.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took..._" The voice sang. Siri and I swam back up.

"You don't think-?" She asked, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Myrtle...there aren't _merpeople_ in the Black Lake, are there?" I asked, and Myrtle beamed.

"Very good. It took Cedric _ages_ to riddle it out." She grinned, and I looked at Siri, who was grinning.

"Well, that was easy."

_ooooooooooooooo_o

"Siri, tell me again." Hermione asked, and Siri repeated the song.

"Come seek us where our voices sound." She sang the line, and Hermione nodded.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious."

"An hour long you'll have to look." I added.

"Again, obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic." Hermione sighed.

"_Potentially problematic_?" Siri snorted.

"When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?" I asked.

"Look, Siri, Harry. We can do this. The four of us can figure it out." She sighed, and Siri growled as Moody walked up.

"Hate to break up the skull session. Professor McGonagle wants you in her office." He said, and Siri sighed, sitting up from her chair, while Hermione, Ron and I stayed put.

"Not you, Black. Just Weasley and Granger." Moody said, and Siri shrugged, looking somewhat happier but definitely confused.

"But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and-" Hermione started, but Moody cut her off.

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now, and could do with a good nights sleep. Go. Now!" He ordered, and Hermione and Ron walked off, alarmed.

"Longbottom, why don't you help Potter and Black put they're books back." Moody barked before leaving. Neville walked over, before nodding at one of the books.

"You know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with Goshawk's Guide to Herbology." Neville suggested. "Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offense, but I really don't care about plants. Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breath underwater for an hour, then great. But otherwise-" I trailed off, and Neville looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't know about turnip, but you could always use gillyweed." Neville said. Siri stood up, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him close, so he was forced to look at her in the eyes.

"Where? I've read about that stuff...I think. Do you know where any is?" She asked, and Neville nodded.

"I-I think Professor Snape has some in his personal stores." Neville stuttered, and Siri let go of his collar, turning to me.

"I'll go get it later." She grinned, and Neville nodded.

"Just give it to me when you do, it be best to make sure you got the right stuff."

_ooooooooooooooo_

"Any bets! Any bets! Come on, place your bets!" George Weasley called as he and his twin walked around the bay.

"Step up, mates! Don't be shy!" Fred yelled.

"Three lads,"

"Two ladies!"

"Five go down,"

"But do five come up?" The chorused, and Ginny passed by them, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so mean." She chastised, walking down the the boats.

"Any bets?" Fred asked, and Siri walked up.

"Yup, how about three galleons on that gorgeous girl from Gryffindor, eh?" Siri asked, while Fred and George grinned.

"You sure about this, Neville?" I asked as Neville handed me a piece of cold, slimy, seaweed.

"Absolutely." He responded, handing another piece to Siri, who had just walked up, grinning.

"For an hour?" I asked again.

"Most likely."

"Most likely?" Siri asked, her snapping head up like an alarmed dog.

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water-" He said, but I cut him off.

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking!"

"I just wanted to help." He muttered, and Siri put an arm around him.

"You have."

"Well, it makes you a right sight better then Ron and Hermione." I muttered, and Siri looked around.

"Where are they anyway?" Siri asked.

"You seem a little tense, Harry." Neville said, and I nodded.

"Do I?"

"Don't worry 'bout him, Neville. He's just worried that he'll lose to the most noble and awesome Siri Black!" She laughed, and Neville flinched at the use of her last name.

"Welcome, to the second task!" Dumbledoor greeted as all of us sat on the docks and platforms out on the lake. All of the champions were trying to stay warm while wearing our swimming trunks and tank tops, or in Fleur's case, a silver one-piece. Siri had refused to wear one, so she was in a tank top and short shorts, both of them a deep red.

"Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion, are now on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only need to find their treasure and return to the surface." Dumbledoor said.

"Siri, look." I muttered, and she turned her head to see a big, black dog sitting on the platform.

"Hi Snuffles." Siri grinned, winking at her father.

"Put that in your mouth." Neville instructed, and I put in my mouth, trying not to gag. I looked and saw Siri pretending to throw up, much to the other champion's amusement.

"Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon." Dumbledoor instructed, just as a cannon blasted.

Cedric, Krum, and Fleur jumped into the water, while Siri and I swallowed the seaweed.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, holding her neck and gasping for air.

"What's the matter with them?" I heard Dean ask.

"I don't know, I can't see them." Seamus replied, and I felt someone push me into the water, followed by Siri.

"Oh my gosh! I've killed Harry Potter!" I heard Neville fret before I jumped out the water.

Looking to my left through the murky water, I saw Siri looking at her webbed hands and long feet.

"Bloody hell!" I heard her mutter.

"Bit different, isn't it?" I asked, and she looked at me in surprise, her black hair flowing around her.

"Let's go." She said, and I nodded, as we swam deeper into the water.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

I swam through the reeds, finally breaking out of the grindylow infested waters. I had lost sight of Siri awhile ago, and I had yet to see Cedric, Krum or Fleur.

"_Wow_." I breathed, catching sight of the mermaid village. I felt my heart drop though as I saw the treasures for the first time.

Tied up underwater were Hermione, Ron, Cho, a mini-version of Fleur, and what looked like to be Professor Lupin.

I was swimming forward when I heard a muffled yell from below.

"Potter! Thank goodness! _Help_!"

I looked down and saw Siri being guarded by two mermaids, swirling around her and occasionally poking her with their spears.

"OW!" Siri cried, and I saw blood come out from a spot in her back.

"What did you do?" I asked, shocked. Siri grimaced.

"They ambushed me! As soon as I came out of the reeds, they said something about "The first to pass must be held prisoner" or some sort of crap like that!" She groaned.

"Did you see the treasures?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Nope. Didn't get a chance! You should go, though. I'll be fine. I think." She muttered, clenching her fists.

"I can't leave you here!" I protested, and Siri snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you can Potter. Besides, the gillyweed shouldn't run out for at least another.. Oh, _snap_." She muttered, glancing at her watch.

"Potter, go now! We only have fifteen minutes left! Go! Or I'll... Haha! I'm so stupid, you know that?" She muttered, pulling out her wand.

"No! Human must not be set free!" The mermaid hissed, and Siri pointed her wand at her.

"Bye! Stupefy!" She yelled, and the mermaid froze.

"Stupefy!" She yelped, as the second mermaid almost shish-kabbobed her with a trident.

"Damn that was close!" She yelled, swimming up to me.

"So where are treasures, cause I- _MOONY_!" She cried, catching sight of her godfather. With a quick spell, she severed the ropes, keeping her godfather under for a moment to speak to me.

"Harry, come on. We have to- DUCK!" She yelled,as a shark passed us, grabbing Hermione before changing back to Krum.

"DARN YOU KRUM!" Siri yelled, shaking her fist.

"We need to go, come on!" She said, as I cut Ron loose before reaching for the french girl.

"No! Only one!" The mermaid hissed.

"But-" I started, not finishing my sentence as a jet of red light severed the girl's rope from the bottom, sending her to the top.

"Come on, Potter." Siri muttered, swimming up with as still unconscious Lupin.

"Wait up!" I yelled back, sending Ron up so I could catch up with her.

"HARRY!" Siri screeched, and I felt something grab my leg.

Looking down I saw bunches of grindylows grabbing my leg, pulling me down. Looking up, I realized Siri had let go of Lupin, and was swimming down to help me.

"No! Go!" I yelled, as Cedric grabbed Cho Chang, taking her to the top. Siri grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the top.

"Is it just me, or is it getting harder to breathe?" She asked, and I nodded, my hands shaking as I reached up and touched the place on my neck where my gills once were.

"Come on." Siri muttered, her voice raspy as we made our way to the top. Gasping for air we broke through, everything a blur as air entered our lungs for the first time in an hour.

"Harry! Siri!" I heard Lupin yell, and a large splash as Lupin dived into the water, swimming over to us.

"Moony!" Siri yelled, hugging her godfather.

"Are you ok? Come on, both of you with me." Lupin said, helping Siri and I onto the platform.

"They're all right!" Lupin yelled. "Go get them another towel! Snuffles! Stay back! _Snuffles_!" Lupin chastised as Sirius in dog form flung himself at his daughter, licking her face.

"Ew! Snuffles! Down! SNUFFLES!" Siri laughed, as Sirius curled up in a ball next to her. Fleur walked up to me, her arm wrapped around her little sister.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save! My little sister! Thank you!" She smiled, kissing me on the cheek, before turning to Ron.

"And you! You helped!" She said, kissing him on the cheeks. Ron blushed, his face glowing happily.

"Well, yeah, a bit." He smiled.

"Harry! Siri!" Hermione called, running up to us.

"Hi Hermione!" Siri greeted, resting her head on the dog's back.

"Are you all right? You must be freezing! And- Snuffles?" Hermione asked, eyeing the dog before shaking her head, turning back to me.

"Personally, I think you behaved admirably." Hermione grinned proudly, her eyes shinning.

"We finished last, Hermione." Siri reminded her, sitting up.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the grindylows."

"Oh. Really? _Sweet_." Siri muttered, and Snuffles lifted his head proudly.

"Attention!" Dumbledoor called, and everyone turned his head towards him.

"The winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the bubble-head charm." Dumbledoor announced, and the crowd applauded.

"However, seeing as Mr. Potter and Miss. Black would have finished first, had it not been for their determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin, but also Miss. Delacour, we've awarded them a tied second place, for outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledoor yelled, and everyone but the Durmstrang students and Slytherin's applauded.

"Second place! Well done." Hermione congratulated, while Siri looked around, confused.

"Moral fiber? How about for kicking mermaid arse?" Siri suggested, and Sirius nodded his head approvingly.

"Congratulations, Potter, Black." Moody nodded.

"Blimey, even when you go wrong it turns out right." Ron muttered, and I laughed, as we started walking up the hill to Hogwarts.

"Well done, boy." Crouch said, walking up to me. Hermione turned to me.

"See you at Hagrid's Harry!" Hermione waved, catching up with Krum.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again, are we. And for you, Miss. Black, a murderer for a father, losing your mother at a young age. Still, life goes on.." Crouch trailed off, and Sirius growled from Siri's side.

"But here was stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today, Potter, and your's as well, Black, if things hadn't gone so wrong." He continued.

"Bartemius!" A gruff voice called, and Alastor Moody walked up, eyeing Crouch.

"Not trying to lure Potter and Black into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out! And they say I'm mad!" Moody growled, walking off.

"They say your mad 'cause you are." Siri muttered, and Sirius nodded in agreement.

_ooooooooooooooo_

"Now, I remember- I remember when I first met ya' all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of me self a little. And here we all are, four years later." Hagrid sighed as we sat with him inside his hut, drinking tea.

"We're _still_ misfits." I reminded him, and he shrugged.

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other. And Siri now, of course. Soon to be the youngest Tri-wizard champion there's ever been, along with Mr. Harry Potter over here!" Hagrid bellowed, and Siri lifted her glass.

"Here, here!" She called, downing it and pouring herself another glass.

"You sure this is tea, Hagrid? It tastes like fire-whiskey." Siri questioned, looking at Hagrid skeptically. He shrugged.

"Don't really pay too much attention, but now that I think of it..." He trailed off, and Hermione put her glass down along with Ron and I, while Siri grinned, downing it.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

"Hey, Potter, lets take a short cut." Siri muttered, walking on the forest path.

"Why?"

"Huh? Oh because Crouch wanted to meet me here, for some reason." She shrugged, and I slapped my forehead.

"And you decided to come, why?"

"I don't know. I felt like it." She muttered, walking off the trail and taking a sharp turn right.

"Mr. Crouch?" Siri asked, and I called after her.

"Hey, what's over here- _Oh_." Siri gasped, and I turned the corner to see her staring at Barty Crouch's body.

"Do you think he's dead?" Siri whispered, and I nodded.

"Probably."

"Let's make sure though." She muttered, poking him with a stick. After two pokes, and no movement, Siri put the stick down and turned to me.

"He's dead." She announced.

_ooooooooooooooo _

"POTTER! You. Are. So. slow!" Siri hissed as we ran up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

"I still don't get how you knew the password." I mused, and Siri shrugged, blowing her side bangs out of her face.

"Eh, I'm in here so much you start to recognize a pattern."

"A man has died here, Fudge! And he won't be the last. You must take action." Dumbledoor said, and Siri and I exchanged looks.

"I will not! In time like these, the wizard world looks up to it's leaders for strength, Dumbledoor!" Fudge snapped back.

"Then for once show them some!"

"The Tri-wizard Tournament will not be canceled! I will not be seen as a coward." Fudge said, and there a was a loud thud.

"Did he just stamp his foot?" Siri asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think." Dumbledoor replied quietly.

"_What_ did you just say to me?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private." Moody said, and before Siri and I could run, the door opened.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." Siri said casually, walking in.

"Harry, Siri, good to see you again." Fudge greeted.

"We can come back, later professor." I stuttered, grabbing Siri's arm.

"Not necessary, Harry. The minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister." Dumbledoor said kindly.

"Minister, after you." Moody said, and Fudge strutted out the door.

"Oh, Harry, Siri, do feel free to indulge in a little licorice snap in absence. But I have to warn you, they're a wee bit _sharp_." Dumbledoor nodded before leaving the room.

Siri walked over and grabbed one, while I looked around the room.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Harry! Help!" She yelped, walking backwards as several of the licorices came alive, poking her feet and legs.

"Siri!" I laughed running towards her as she back up against a metal bowl.

"Siri-" I said warningly as I watched her fall backwards, into the liquid the bowl held.

"Siri!" I groaned, reaching in after her. Everything twisted for a moment before I landed.

"Harry! Thank Merlin, your here!" She grinned, helping me off the floor. The room was made of mostly wood, from chairs to the floor, and very busy. I realized with a jolt we were in a court room.

"Siri, where are we?" I asked, turning to her, but she was waving at some.

"Professor?" She asked, and I realized she was looking at Dumbledoor.

"Professor?" She asked again, jumping as man's hand went through her, shaking Professor Dumbledoor's hand.

"Dude, it tingles!" She laughed, looking down at her stomach, where the man's hand had once gone through.

"_Look_!" I hissed pointing towards a living Barty Crouch. "Sit _down_."

I sat down next to Siri, who was looking at the man in a cage.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to the council. Should your testimony prove consequential, the council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted death eater. Do you accept these terms?" Crouch asked, and Karkaroff nodded.

"I do, sir."

"And what do you wish to present?"

"I have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier." Karkaroff said, and I jumped as Moody spoke up from the back of the room.

"Rosier is dead. He took a piece of me with him, though, didn't he?"

"I-I didn't know." Karkaroff stuttered.

"If that is all the witness had to offer.." Crouch trailed off, but Karkaroff jumped

"No! _No_! There was Rookwood! He was a spy!" Karkaroff accused.

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?" Crouch asked skeptically.

"Yeah, the same."

"Very well. Council will deliberate." Crouch mused. "In the meantime, you will return to Azkaban."

"No! Wait, wait please! Please I have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?" Karkaroff asked, and I turned to Siri, who was grinning.

"You've attacked and beaten an Ex-Death Eater." I mused, referring to last year when she attacked Snape after he gave away Lupin's secret. Siri winked, turning back to the court room.

"As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a death eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall, turned spy for us at great personal risk." Dumbledoor objected, and Siri huffed, disappointed.

"Would've liked to see him spend a few years in Azkaban." She muttered.

"He already has to deal with you- Azkaban would be his own personal heaven." I reminded her. She nodded, her eyes not leaving Karkaroff and Crouch.

"It's a lie! Today he is no more a death eater than I am. Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!" Karkaroff growled.

"Silence! Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence, this session is now closed." Crouch barked.

"Oh, no, no, no_._ I've heard about _one_ more." Karkaroff said calmly, grinning.

"What's that?" Crouch asked.

"The name.." Karkaroff continued.

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact, this person took part in the capture and, by mean of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" Karkaroff said, and Crouch stood up. I watched as a man sat up and started to try and leave, making his way through the seats.

"The name. Give me the wretched name!" Crouch demanded, growing impatient.

"Barty Crouch..." Karkaroff claimed, and the court room froze.

"_Junior_." Karkaroff finished, and the man that was trying to leave made a run for it.

"No bloody way." Siri whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!" Barty Crouch Jr. barked, as he was shoved in front of his father.

"Hello, father!" Crouch Jr. said wildly. Crouch's face revealed nothing.

"You are no son of mine." Crouch said as his son was lead away by the present aurors. I jumped as I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Harry, Siri. But you should exercise caution." Dumbledoor warned, and in a blink of an eye we were back in the Headmaster's office.

"It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see things I've already seen. You see, Harry, Siri, I have searched for something. Some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things are happening." He sighed. "Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening."

"Sir? Mr. Crouch's son. What exactly happened to him?" I asked, and Siri nodded, her grey eyes wide.

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming." He sighed, turning to me. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just I... I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house, and Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human, and Pettigrew was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son." I said, and Siri's head snapped up, her eyes wider then they had ever been.

"Have there been other's like this dream?" Dumbledoor asked, and I nodded before Siri started speaking.

"I... had a dream too. Voldemort and the rat was there, and you were to, Harry." She mused, and I nodded.

"Sir, these dream, what I see, what we see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you? Siri asked.

"I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams. I think it's best if you simply, cast them away." Dumbledoor sighed, while Siri and I left the room.

"I think _this_, I think _that_, blah, blah, _blah_." Siri sighed as we walked down the hallway.

"I don't_ care_ what you think!" She roared mockingly, causing us to laugh. We walked down the hallway, turning only to see Karkaroff and Snape in Snape's potion cabinet, Karkaroff's sleeve rolled up to his elbow. Siri growled.

"It's sign, Severus. You know what it means as well as I!" Karkaroff hissed, shoving his sleeve down as he caught sight of us and running off. Siri and I started to make a run for it when Snape called us.

"Black! Potter! What's your hurry?" Snape asked, his face pained, like it hurt to say those names.

"Congratulations, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?" Snape asked and I nodded, while Siri stepped forward.

"Yup."

"Ingenious. A rather rare herb, gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden Nor is this. Know what it is?" Snape asked, showing us a round bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Please say it's something that can kill you?" Siri pleaded mockingly, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However...should you steal from my personal stores again my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice." Snape hissed, and Siri rolled her eyes.

""I haven't stolen anything." I said, while Siri kept her mouth shut.

"Don't lie to me. Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin, lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice potion, and believe me, I'm going to fine out _why_." Snape snarled.

"Don't be thick, professor." Siri snapped, her eyes glowing.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now _go_." He ordered, and Siri and I walked towards the common room.


	8. The Third Task

**CHAPTER 8**

_The Third Task_

"I can't believe it! We already have tests coming up, and _now_ they wanna top a Tri-Wizard competition on it!" Siri groaned, slumping against the wall.

"It'll be fine." I comforted, as Ron and Hermione walked up to us.

"Good news. The task, it's a maze." Hermione informed us, and Siri groaned.

"I hate mazes."

"Also, you and Harry are going in as a team." Hermione added.

"I hate teams." Siri groaned, before her head snapped up. "Wait- as a team? Why?"

"Apparently the ministry decided that it was too dangerous of a task for a thirteen year old to compete in alone, so you'll be going in as a team, with 50 points, matching Cedric." Hermione said and Siri slumped her head back against the wall.

"I hate the number fifty."

"What do you not hate?" Ron asked, hiding a smile.

"Me." Siri replied before being ambushed.

"SNUFFLES!" Siri yelled as Sirius pounced on her in dog form, pinning her against the wall.

"Hi dad." Siri said calmly, and they wrestled for a few minutes before Siri pinned him. Snuffles growled.

"Ha! I win!" She laughed as Lupin approached, smiling.

"Moony! What are you and Snuffles doing here?" She asked, shocked. After the second task, Lupin and Sirius had left almost immediately, saying they had buisness to take care of.

"Well, Snuffles insisted that as soon as we got the house, we were to come back here. Besides, we missed you both." Lupin said, smiling at me while he hugged his goddaughter. Snuffles whimpered.

"Fine, Snuffles. Will you four mind going somewhere private, Snuffles wants to say something, and I really don't think too many people would understand why Sirius Black is walking the corridors." Lupin said, and we nodded.

Siri ran up to a chunk of wall and knocked on it, muttering, "Go for Gryffindor."

A small door opened, and she walked in, followed by Hermione, Ron, myself, then Snuffles and Lupin.

"Welcome to hide-out sweet hide-out." Siri greeted, gesturing towards the Gryffindor-colored room.

As soon as the door was closed, Sirius transformed back to human state, hugging his daughter then me.

"It's so good to see you both." He said warmly, and I grinned. Sirius had cleaned up, his black hair cropped his shoulders now, and his Azkaban robes had been traded for dark green ones.

"Dad! Can't breath!" Siri gasped, though the grin on her face was still in place.

"What are your two doing here? Your supposed to be-" Hermione started, but Lupin raised his hand, stopping her.

"We were in London sorting some buisness matters out, and they were finished early, so we decided to come here."

"I'm glad you did!" Siri grinned, her eyes glowing happily. Lupin turned to her, his face more serious.

"Siri, Harry, have you figured out what the third task is?"

"It's a maze, I believe." I responded.

"I hate mazes." Siri groaned, banging her head on the table much to her father's amusement.

"Do you two have any idea what your going to do?" Lupin continued, pacing. Siri grinned, her eyes wild.

"We kill whatever is in our way." She said simply, grinning madly. Sirius laughed, while Lupin frowned at his goddaughter.

"I don't think that's allowed, Siri." I pointed out, and she shrugged.

"I didn't say it was, I just said it was an option..."

"Well, whatever it is, just know that Sirius and I will be right behind you." Lupin said encouragingly. Siri shrugged.

"Just don't get in our way."

_ooooooooooo_

"Welcome! Welcome to the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament!" Dumbledoor greeted, while I stood next to Siri who was braiding her hair.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Tri-wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. I would like to introduce our champions, Mr. Cedric Erin Diggory!" Dumbledoor announced, and applause rang through the stadium.

Siri looked at me, her eyes bright with determination.

"Mr. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledoor's voice rang, and more applause filled the area. Siri sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face, before turning to me.

"We can do this. I hope." She muttered, and I nodded, as Dumbledoor announced Fleur Marie Delacour.

"Last but not least, or team of Gryffindors, Mr. Harry James Potter and Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black!" Dumbledoor yelled, and Siri and I walked out, blinking at the bright lights.

"Hey Moony!" I heard Siri yell, before pointing towards the stands where Professor Lupin sat, accompanied by a large black dog.

"Now, as Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum, and Ms. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Dumbledoor smiled, and the stadium broke out into another round of applause.

"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather around." Dumbledoor ordered before gesturing for us to come closer, and we circled around Dumbledoor, who looked gravely at all of us.

"In the maze, you'll face no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wart, you could just lose yourselves along the way. Champions, prepare yourselves. Good luck." Dumbledoor said gravely, and Siri gulped besides me.

"My boy!" Amos Diggory grinned, hugging his son.

"See you later, dad." Cedric grinned, hugging back before reaching the starting point.

"Bye Moony! Snuffles!" Siri and I called, waving."Bye Ronniekins! 'Mione!"

"On the count of three. One-" Dumbledoor started, but he was cut off by a loud cannon blast.

A hole appeared in the maze, and Siri, Cedric and I walked through. It closed behind me, it's green leaves growing until a it became a solid, leafy wall.

Siri, Cedric and I ran down the main isle until we came to a fork, the darkness barely allowing us to see, and causing Siri to run into the helped her up, and Siri smiled gratefully.

"See you." I nodded at Cedric, who smiled weakly and took the right path. I turned to Siri, who was pulling leaves out of her hair.

"So where do you suggest we go from here?" She asked, and I pointed down the left path.

Running down the black road, we heard another cannon blast.

"Krum." Siri said after a moment, as we made our way, left, right, right, left, until coming to a dead end. I could tell Siri was getting freaked out from the enclosed space we were currently in, the sky was a dark blue, the walls and floor all green. There were no smells, no sounds.

I pulled out my wand, balancing it on the palm of my hand, and said "Point me."

The wand froze for a moment before spinning around once and pointing right, where a door suddenly appeared.

"Ok... creepy." Siri muttered, opening the wooden door and stepping inside. I followed her. Everything was misty for a moment, before there was a large jolt, and the world seemed to flip.

"Bloody hell!" Siri yelped, looking up. Or was it down?

The floor had become the sky, where Siri and I where hanging upside down from. Looking down, it was nothing but pitch black sky, save a few stars.

"Potter, what do we do?" Siri asked, her voice on the verge of panic.

"I don't know, Black! What do you suggest?" I asked, closing my eyes. I heard a sharp intake of breath before a light thud, then a triumphant yell.

"HA!" Siri yelled, and I opened my eyes to see her standing in what seemed to be a far away place.

"Potter, step forward. Now." Siri instructed, and though all my instincts told me no, I lifted a heavy foot and stepped forward, only opening my eyes when I realized everything was right side up. Turning around I saw that the door had vanished, but a light, twinkling mist was still in view.

There was a third whistle blow, and Siri and I looked at each other, the message obvious: All of the champions were in the maze.

Looking around, all the paths that lay ahead were empty, so Siri and I ran ahead and took a left, before taking a right. We took another left turn before finding a four-way section.

"Is is just me, or is there something creepy going on here? It's like the maze is..." Siri trailed off.

"Empty?" I suggested, and she nodded, looking at the tops of the hedge walls.

We heard a snap behind us and we both jumped, turning to see a tired and slightly-burnt Cedric.

"Wotcher, Ced. What happened?" Siri asked, eyeing the slightly-steaming yellow sleeve.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He informed us, his voice dangerously low. Siri cringed. Cedric shook his head before running down the left trail, leaving Siri and I alone again.

Siri and I shrugged before taking the right path, turning a few corners before running into... "DEMENTOR!" Siri growled, pulling her wand out.

"Expecto Patronum!" Siri yelled, a large dog coming out of her wand and running at the dementor, which tripped, falling on it's face.

"Wait!" I shouted, as Siri stepped forward and the boggart transformed into a pale woman with heavily lidded eyes, black ringlets cascading down her back.

"Riddikulas!" I yelled, and the boggart disappeared, turning into a ballet dancer.

"Thanks." Siri sighed, wiping sweat off her face, as we ran straight, coming to a fork in the path.

"So, what do you thin-" Siri started, interrupted by a piercing scream, causing both of us to jump.

"Delacour! Fleur! _FLEUR_!" Siri yelled, and I looked at her.

"How do you know it's Fleur?"

"Well, do you think Krum would yell like that?" She asked, and I snickered at the thought.

"I wonder what happened, but still, only four champions left, right?" Siri asked weakly, looking down at the grass stains that covered her body.

"Let's go right." I suggested, Siri shook her head.

"No, left. Right's only been leading us into trouble." She pointed out, but I frowned.

"We need to go right." I persisted, and Siri's eyes glowed, narrowing.

"Potter. Trust me."

"No! Your a Black!" I yelled before I could stop myself, the sound echoing through the silence. Siri crossed her arms, more annoyed then offended that I had referred to her family's dark history.

"So what? I may be a Black, but I am also a Gryffindor, and also, believe it or not, half British, one-quarter French and one-quarter Indian.. We are going _left_, Potter. Can't you see clearly? Look." She ordered, pointing right. I turned and saw what she had been looking at.

In one of the bushes, a large black tail poked out, and if you followed that tail, you couldn't help but notice the ten-foot tall blast-ended skrewt it was attached to. I suddenly felt horrible.

"Oh. Sorry." I gasped, startled. Siri nodded, grabbing my arm and pulling me the other direction.

We kept running for awhile before we heard voice in the path parallel to our own.

"What the bloody hell are your doing?" Cedric's voice asked, sounding some what disturbed.

"Crucio!" Krum's voice rang out, and Cedric's screams filled the air.

"Harry! We have to do something!" Siri gaped, scratching at the leafy wall.

"Reducto!" I yelled, and a small whole appeared in the side of the maze. I was about to make my way through it when Siri growled from behind me, shoving me aside.

"Bombarda!" She yelled, and the hedge's whole grew, allowing Siri to walk through easily.

"Stupefy, you cheating son of-" Siri said, and Krum fell over, the spell working as I covered Siri's mouth, muffling her choice words.

"Are you ok?" I asked, as Cedric stood up, shaken.

"I'm fine. He crept up behind me.." Cedric said, and Siri snorted.

"You'll be fine, a little crucio every now and then could do some people good. Let's get a move on." Siri nodded, while Cedric and I stared after her dumbly.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" I asked as Cedric and I followed Siri. Cedric nodded.

"Yup. You don't think Krum could've gotten her too?"

"I don't know. I _hope_ not." Siri said from the front, before turning around.

"Ok, Ced, I think you can carry on from here. Good luck, Hufflepuff." Siri smiled and winked before turning left and disappearing from sight.

"Bye!" I called, running after her, leaving Cedric behind us.


	9. Oh Snap

**_Ok, so this was a somewhat challenging chapter to write, but I got through it from a little inspiration from the song, "Dementors in the Underpass" done by Nicholas Hooper. SO creepy! But I love it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter!_**

**_READ and REVIEW, people! It's not that hard! I mean come on! You know you want to._**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla _**

**CHAPTER** **9**

_Oh Dear Merlin._

"Harry! Come on, I think I've spotted something!" I heard Siri call, and I ran up to her. She was pointing down a path that lead to a creature I thought I'd hopefully never meet.

"That's a sphinx, Siri." I gasped, as the sphinx's cold eyes stared at me for a moment, before turning back to Siri.

"I know! Isn't she cool?" Siri grinned, completely oblivious to the sphinx as it licked it's lips.

"Black, they _eat_ the people who don't solve their riddles." I reminded her, and she shrugged.

"I know, Potter. So? Come on, the riddles can't be that hard!" Siri said, and before I could stop her she ran up to the sphinx.

"You are very near you goal. Answer my riddle, and you will find what you seek; answer me wrong, you become my tasty treat." The sphinx said, and Siri grinned.

"We'll take the Riddle." I said, and Siri winked at me as the sphinx began.

_"First think of a person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,_

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle, the end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this:_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_" The sphinx finished, and Siri looked at me.

"We got lucky, it's not too hard."

"_What_?" I asked, and she smirked.

"The middle of middle, the end of the end. That's the letter 'D', as in _dumb_. The other obvious one is the first clue. A spy, like the_ rat_ was." She said bitterly, spitting.

"Ok, but what's the last one? During the search for a hard to find word?" I asked, and Siri thought for a moment.

"Er... I really don't know." She shrugged, while I slapped my forehead.

"Er! That's what it is! Er!" I grinned, and Siri laughed, it having a certain canine-sound to it, much like her father.

"Brilliant! Ok, so Spy-er... Er..." She trailed off, thinking. The sphinx looked at us expectantly, whether for an answer or if we were done cooking yet, I didn't know.

"You forgot the 'D'." I reminded her, and Siri's eyes lit up.

"Spider! Spy-d-er! Harry! We got it!" She whooped, before turning to the sphinx. "It's a spider!"

"Very well, you may pass." The sphinx sighed, stepping aside and letting Siri and I run through.

"Thank you Miss. Sphinx!" Siri called back as we ran straight forward.

"So, what do you think- CEDRIC! RUN!" Siri broke off, veering right and disappearing.

"SIRI!" I called, jogging after her to see her hexing a blast-ended skrewt, along with a very put-out looking Cedric.

"Stupefy!" Cedric yelled, and the skrewt collapsed.

"Thanks Sirs." Cedric grinned, and Siri nodded, her eyes on something else.

"There it is." She muttered, looking at a glowing blue cup in the center of the maze, before turning and grabbing my arm.

"SEE YA, SUCKA!" Siri laughed, taking off towards the cup, me in tow. and leaving a very dumbstruck Cedric behind us. I slammed my feet down, and Siri jerked back, laughing.

"How could you do that?" I asked, and Siri grinned watching as Cedric ran up to us, laughing.

"Eh, opportune moment, just releasing the tension. Now let's go." Siri said, running over until she was inches away from the cup. Cedric and I ran with her, all three of us looking longingly at the glowing cup.

"Who should take it?" I asked, and Cedric spoke up.

"You guys should, you've helped me the whole time, it should be you."

"Together. One large win for Hogwarts." Siri interrupted, and all three of us nodded in agreement.

"One! Two! Three!" Siri yelled, and we grabbed the cup, and the world twisted around us. After a minute or two it stopped, and I stood up, looking at our surroundings.

"You ok?" Siri asked, popping up next to me, Cedric next to her.

"Yeah." Cedric and I said at the same time. Siri took a step forward, her eyes revealing nothing.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked, spinning around. I looked at the graves, the old houses, the barn, and the moonless night sky. There were no scents in the air, but a small breeze ruffled the grass, cold enough for all three of us to shiver.

"I've been here before." I muttered, and Siri turned to me, nodding.

"Harry, the cup is a port key!" Cedric realized, walking over to the cup.

"I've been here before, in a dream." I muttered, before turning to Cedric. "Cedric! We need to get back to the cup and leave, now!"

Cedric stared at me for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Harry, Siri, what's wrong?" Cedric asked, and I watched as Siri fell to her knees, clutching her wrist, looking down at the ground.

"Get back to the cup!" I ordered as a familiar figure appeared, carrying something that I thought I'd only see in my nightmares.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric asked, eyeing the figure warily. Siri's head snapped up, her eyes wide and unseeing, a light fog placed over them.

"Kill the spare." She hissed, her voice instead of it's usual care-free tone, it was high and scratchy, more of a hiss of a snake then the sound of a human voice.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Wormtail yelled, and a green light bolted towards Cedric, hitting him squarely in the chest and he flew backwards, landing spread-eagled on the ground, his eyes blank and unseeing, shock still etched into his face. Everything seemed to slow down again, my heart beating in my chest as I took in the scene before me.

"No!" Siri yelled, snapping out her trance and running towards Cedric, her eyes angry. She grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse.

"Nothing." She whispered, before there was a sharp jerk and she was pinned against a grave stone, struggling against.

"Siri!" I yelled shocked, before another jerk forced me into the same position.

"LET ME GO, YOU-" Siri started, letting out a stream of words that would earn her a suspension.

"Shut up, Black." Wormtail growled, carefully unwrapping a black bundle, causing Siri to gasp.

"Don't do it. You can stop this. Don't do it, Uncle Peter." Siri whispered, causing Wormtail to freeze.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, turning around to her. Siri's eyes were sad, her lip trembling.

"You don't have to do this! Please." Siri begged, and in Wormtail's eyes there seemed to be a hint of regret, before they changed, growing cold and angry again.

"No! No! This is what will happen, Black! You can't stop it!" Wormtail growled, and Siri's sad face instantly turned to loathing.

"My father, remember him? Your _best friend_, along with my godfathers. Remember them to? Well, listen. No matter _where_ you are, where you'll run, if you die or live, one of them will always be around! And they will hunt you down and _slaughter_ you, just like the pig you are!" Siri yelled, her eyes fierce causing Wormtail to flinch before he disappeared around the corner. I looked over at Siri.

"Nice speech." I commented, and she grinned.

"Thanks." She muttered, and loud pants could be heard as Wormtail pushed a large black cauldron into view. It's contents spilled down the sides as Wormtail shoved just in front of the tomb Siri and I were held against.

I heard a loud hissing noise and saw a large snake wrapping itself around the tombstone, causing Siri to shiver, eyeing the snake warily when her skin grew pale, goose bumps running down her arms and neck, like a trail leading up to her face.

There was a gasp,and Siri's eyes clouded again, her voice going back from her own to the cold one.

"Do it! Now!" She hissed, coughing. Wormtail jumped and picked up a bundle of black cloth and began unwrapping it again, this time revealing a child-sized thing, that had a scaly, hairless skin that was a raw reddish-black. It's arms and legs were thin, and it's face flat and snake-like, with gleaming red eyes.

"_O_h." Siri gaped, her eyes scared.

Wormtail carefully dropped it in the caldron, which turned light brown.

"Drown! Drown! Drown!" Siri chanted, before Wormtail gagged her. "_Mmph_!"

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Wormtail cried, opening the grave below us to reveal a skeleton. Wormtail accio'd a bone, and it hovered above the caldron before dropping in, causing the water to go a dark blue.

Wormtail started whimpering as he pulled out a dagger, and Siri's eyes narrowed, spitting the gag out of her mouth.

"It's your own choice- I hope it hurts." She growled. Wormtail's voice broke, his cries carrying through the cemetery.

"Flesh of the servant, w-willingly given, you w-will revive your master." Wormtail sobbed, stretching his right hand in front of him.

"Don't watch, Harry, if it bugs you." Siri suggested, her eyes remaining fixed on Wormtail's back. Wormtail gripped the dagger tightly and swung it upward, wincing.

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, wincing as there was a loud 'thunk' and a splash, as Wormtail screamed in pain, sobbing. I opened my eyes.

Siri was staring coldly at him, her eyes burning or not giving any sign of what had just happened. Wormtail walked over to her, panting, and grabbed her left arm, the one that had the scar on it. Taking a closer look, I realized the scar had turned black, the skin around it pale.

"Blood of the pure, forcibly taken, you will heal your ancestor." Wormtail whispered, reopening Siri's old scar that Pettigrew had given her when she was baby.

Siri grimaced, but said nothing as Wormtail took her blood, pouring it into the caldron that now shone grey. Wormtail walked over to me.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Wormtail finished, using the knife to draw a line in my arm, a scar to match Siri's .

He poured my blood into the caldron, which instantly turned bright white, the caldron turning into smoke as a figure appeared, first taking no shape, before growing into a man, it's pale skin covered by robes of smoke.

The man was skinny, his skin almost see-through. He felt his bald head, opening his eyes, that had pupils like cat's eyes and were bright red.

The man turned to Siri and I, his red eyes glowing.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	10. A Duel

**_Ok, so this chapter was supposed to be posted on Monday, but time flew away from me! So I'll be posting two chapters today, finishing up the story before I start posting the 3rd book in the Siri Black series! Read and REVIEW, or I will hunt you down and glue you to the computer until you do! HA!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER 10**

_A duel_

Voldemort looked around the graveyard, a cruel smile on his face, his red eyes glowing fiercely as he looked at Siri and I.

"My wand, Wormtail." Voldemort asked, and Wormtail obliged, taking out a dark brown wand, very similar to my own. Voldemort handled it careful, twirling it in his fingers before turning back to Wormtail, who was cradling what was left of his right arm.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort ordered, and Wormtail held out his stump.

"Master, thank you, master." He said, and Voldemort laughed, his voice high and cruel.

"The other arm, Wormtail." Voldemort instructed, and Wormtail nodded, holding out his left hand that bore the dark mark. Voldemort pressed it, and for a moment I thought my head would explode.

My head felt like it was on fire, like something was burning in the inside.

A second later, people apparated into the cemetery, wearing black cloaks and masks.

"Welcome, my friends." Voldemort greeted, walking in a line. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday."

Voldemort's cruel smile fell off his face, his eyes burning in disgust.

"I confess myself, _disappointed_." He sighed, turning to a death eater on the far left.

"Not one of your tried to find me. Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!" Voldemort hissed, and several death eaters fell to their knees in fear, their shoulders shaking. Voldemort walked up to the death eater closest to Siri and I.

"Not even you, _Lucius_." Voldemort sighed, and Lucius Malfoy pulled off his mask, falling to his knees.

"My Lord, had I detected any sign. a whisper of your whereabouts-" Lucius started, but Voldemort interrupted him.

"There were signs, my slippery friend. And more then whispers."

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that is my true mask." Lucius pleaded.

"I returned." Wormtail said weakly, and Siri snorted through the gag, rolling her eyes.

"Out of fear of your old friends, not loyalty, you have none! Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail." Voldemort sighed, and with a wave of his wand a silver hand grew on Wormtail's stump. Wormtail admired it, his eyes wide.

"Thank you, master!" Wormtail gasped, his eyes on his silver hand. Voldemort looked over at Cedric, tilting his head and smiling cruelly.

"Such a handsome, boy..." Voldemort trailed off.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled, and Siri spat the cloth out, nodding in agreement.

"Ah, _Harry_! _Siri_! I'd almost forgotten you were here." Voldemort said, walking towards us, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Standing on the bones of my father, yes? I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived, and the daughter of a _crazed_ convict." Voldemort grinned, and Siri growled.

"How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night, thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? Yes, shall I?" Voldemort paused, his eyes narrowing.

"It was _love_. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided him the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic, Something I should have foreseen." Voldemort mused, before turning his eyes to Siri.

"And then there's you, a relative, yes? A refuge when my body had gone." Voldemort purred, forcing Siri to look at him.

"But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, haven't they, Black? Your friend has lost his barrier. I can touch him...now." Voldemort trailed off, pressing a finger to my forehead.

I remember screaming as the pain engulfed me, like hot knives and fire.

"Stop!" Siri yelled, and Voldemort removed his hand, smiling cruelly.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort asked, flicking his wand as the bounds released us, Siri and I falling to the floor.

"You! _You_! I HATE YOU!" Siri growled, punching Voldemort in the face once when Lucius Malfoy grabbed her, holding her back. Voldemort laughed, his face un-hurt.

"Feisty, eh Black? Pick up your wand, Potter." Voldemort ordered. There was a loud grunt from behind, and I watched Lucius Malfoy fall to the ground, Siri standing up, her eyes glowing madly.

"Pick it up! Both of you! You've been taught how to duel, I presume yes?" Voldemort asked, and Siri picked up her wand, her eyes narrowed.

"First we bow to each other. Come on Harry, Siri, the niceties must be observed! Dumbledoor wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said _Bow_!" Voldemort ordered. Siri smirked.

"_Bow-wow_." She said lamely. Voldemort snarled, and I felt something bend my back causing me to bow down on the floor, Siri forced into the same position.

"That's better. And now... _Crucio_!" Voldemort cried, and I heard a horrible screaming come from my right. I tried to turn my head to see, but Voldemort's curse was still over me, forcing me to stay still.

After a few more seconds, the yelling stopped, replaced with heavy breathing, and low growls.

"Siri! Are you ok?" I asked, but before I got an answer, Voldemort turned his curse to me.

"Harry- no!" Siri yelled from my right, as pain pulsed through my body like fire. I couldn't move- at least not consciously. I felt my hands and legs writhing around me helplessly, a loud scream filling my ears.

Finally the curse was removed, and I panted, pulling myself off of the ground, propping myself up on my arms and knees.

"Attaboy, Harry, Siri. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mudblood mother, Harry." Voldemort smiled maliciously.

"Expelliar-" I started, but Voldemort cut me off, causing me to fly backwards, crashing into Siri.

"Watch it!" Siri yelled, her eyes burning. She turned her gaze back to Voldemort.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I, being a merciful Lord, obliged." Voldemort purred, turning to Siri.

"And you, Siri Black, I have plans for you. You will prove of great service to me. You still have a chance. You come from a pureblood family. Join my ranks." Voldemort offered, and Siri looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"I see your potential, Black. You are an exceptionally powerful witch, I would think so, as you are my a distant cousin, after all. Join us. Join _me_." Voldemort added, and Siri blinked, while I gaped. Siri was related to Voldemort? I searched my memories for an explanation, when it hit me: Almost all pureblood families are related.

"I-I don't know!" Siri said, before screaming, her eyes going foggy.

"My eyes! Give me my sight back!" Siri pleaded, stumbling around blindly. Voldemort smiled, closing his eyes. Siri screamed.

"What the bloody hell?" Siri gasped, before going frigid. Her blind eyes twitched for a moment before un-fogging, and she looked at Voldemort.

"I have shown you what you could be. Make your decision." Voldemort demanded. Siri looked at me, then back to Voldemort. Her eyes flickered for a moment before hardening, turning her gaze to Voldemort.

"No." She muttered, before repeating it again, louder. "_No_."

Voldemort smiled, tilting his head as if staring at an interesting painting.

"Very well. Back to the original plan." He sighed, before turning to me. "Get up!"

I flew upwards, but Siri shoved into me, throwing her weight on me and causing us to land behind a large tombstone.

"I thought you were going to join him for a moment." I sighed, and she looked at me, fear for the first time evident in her eyes.

"For a moment so did I."

"Don't you turn your back on me! I want you to look at me when I kill you ! I want to see the light leave you eyes!" Voldemort barked, and I growled.

"Have it your way." I grumbled, sitting up and walking out.

"Potter! You idiot! I- UHG!" Siri groaned, grabbing her wand and standing up, just as Voldemort cast his spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" I called back, and a ray of red light shot out of my wand, connecting with the green. The death eater's swarmed around, pulling their wands' out, but Voldemort stopped them.

"Do nothing! He is mine to finish! Both of them are mine!" Voldemort claimed, and I heard Siri from behind me.

"Go Harry, come on Potter! Don't fall through now! You die, we both go down!" She encouraged, gasping as blue orbs started oozing out of Voldemort's wand, the first one to come out was Cedric.

I could almost see Siri gaping behind me as an old man came out of my wand, followed by an old lady who any ministry worker could tell you was Bertha Jorkins.

A few moments later two more orbs appeared, landing by my side.

"_Holy_-" Siri started as James and Lily Potter appeared by my side.

"Harry, when the connection is broke, you must get to the portkey." Lily said, smiling sadly. James nodded.

"We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?" James asked, and I nodded. James turned to Siri and winked, grinning.

"Say hello to Padfoot for me." He said, and Siri nodded, dumbstruck as she looked at her second Godfather, the one she never got to know.

"Harry, take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents." Cedric asked, and I nodded, trying to figure out what was in front of me. James turned back to me, and Lily looked warily at Voldemort, then back to me.

"Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Lily demanded, and I broke the spell. Siri grinned, running over to Cedric's body.

"Accio!" I yelled, and the cup flew over to us, and in a whirl of bright light, we vanished from the graveyard.

"_No_!" Was the last thing we heard, as a jet of red light followed us into the portkey.


	11. One Ends, and a New One Begins

**CHAPTER 11**

_Tragedy and Realizations_

I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I held onto Cedric's dead body and Siri's bleeding one. Siri was crying, holding her bleeding arm. She had moved in front of me mid-port key, and Voldemort's curse had hit her arm instead of my face, his intended target.

Siri coughed, her eyes opening in shock, tears pouring down her face as she came to.

"Harry!" A voice yelled, and I felt someone trying to pry my numb hand's off of Cedric.

"No! No! Don't!" I yelled, struggling. This can't be real. Cedric's not dead, Siri's not bleeding to death, I'm not having a mental break down...

"Harry! Siri!" Another voice yelled, and Lupin ran up, kneeling down next to us.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" I heard Fudge asked.

"He's back! He's back.." I sobbed. "Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him, not there.."

"It's all right, Harry. It's all right. He's home. You all are." Dumbledore comforted before turning to Fudge.

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed."

"The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There's too many people!" Fudge hissed, as a sobbing Amos Diggory broke through the crowd.

"That's my son! That's my boy! It's _my_ boy!" He yelled, his face red, while Arthur Weasley tried to keep him on his feet.

"Siri! Cub, come on, you'll be fine, it's over." Lupin comforted, holding a crying Siri, who was clutching her bleeding arm. Sirius walked up in dog form, laying down next to his daughter and myself. Dumbledoor approached, his face grim.

"Remus, she needs to get to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledoor muttered, staring at Siri's arm.

"Yes Headmaster." Lupin said, standing up with Siri, but Dumbledoor stopped him.

"I need you here, come, I'll call Madame Pomefrey."

"But-" Lupin started, cutting off and nodding. Lupin turned to Siri, who had started shaking. "I have to go help Dumbledoor. You'll be ok, cub. I promise."

Lupin smiled weakly for a minute before walking towards the crowd. Alastor Moody walked up, and started trying to pull me off Cedric.

"Come on. Get up." He barked, pulling me up. He grabbed Siri and started walking us into Hogwarts, his face grim.

"Come _on_. This isn't where you want to be right now. Come on Black, Potter. I got you." Moody grumbled, trying to keep two teenagers from collapsing to the floor.

" Easy now." He said, sitting us down in the chairs in his office. Moody sat across from us, while Siri leaned against me, her shoulder's shaking.

"Are you all right, Potter? Black?" He asked, and Siri and I both nodded. Moody turned to Siri's arm and grimaced.

"Lemme take a look at that." He said, grabbing her arm. She had a long, deep gash in her right forearm, from the elbow crease and past the palm, tilting so ended just where her index finger began. Moody nodded.

"You should be fine, nothing a blood replenishing potion couldn't fix. It's an old curse, excruciating pain for such a simple injury." Moody turned to me, dropping Siri's arm.

"Does it hurt? That?" He asked, and I looked down at the scar in my own forearm, small, compared to Siri's .

"Perhaps I'd better take a look at it." Moody suggested, grabbing my arm and studying it, before wrapping a bandage around the scar.

"The cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it." I informed him, while Siri started wrapping her own arm up, shuddering every time the cloth covered part of the gash.

"What was it like? What was he like?" Moody asked, and I blinked.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I-I don't know. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams, into one of my nightmares." I summed up, shuddering. Siri wiped the tears from her face, her expression becoming steely and cold, yet there were hints of relief in them.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?" Moody said, and Siri's eyes flashed.

"Harry didn't say anything about a graveyard." She snapped, and Moody nodded, and with a wave of his wand the door locked.

"Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they? Did you think the miserable oaf would've led you into the woods, hadn't I suggested it? Do you think Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater, if I hadn't told him in the first place?" Moody asked, and Siri growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that lead him straight to it?"

"It was you from the beginning. You put our names into the goblet of fire." I accused, and Moody grinned.

"Yes, I did. As for Miss. Black over here, she made it to easy, writing down her own name. Oh, she did throw it away, but not after I saw it."

"You bewitched Krum, but you-" I started, but Moody interrupted me.

"But, but, _hm_! You won because_ I_ made it so. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through your veins runs within the Dark Lord." Moody growled, and Siri jumped up, punching him in the face with her good hand.

"Mind yourself, Girl!" Moody barked, pointing his wand at her, but he turned his head to me.

"Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter!" Moody growled, pointing his wand at me. I was reaching for my wand when there was loud thump, and the door flew open.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledoor yelled, and he, Professor McGonagle, and Professor Snape entered the room, Snape holding a bottle of clear liquid.

"Severus." Dumbledoor asked, as Moody was strapped to his chair. Snape walked over, forcing Moody's mouth open and pouring the liquid in. Moody coughed for a moment, his head shaking. Dumbledoor grabbed him by the front of his shirt, his eyes angry. And Dumbledoor was not a person you wanted to see angry.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledoor." Moody growled, eyeing Dumbledoor warily.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?" Dumbledoor ordered, and Moody shook his head, his eyes going to the big black trunk in the corner.

"Harry, Siri! Away from there!" Dumbledoor barked, and we moved, Siri leaning on me for support, her face pale from the loss of blood.

The trunk opened, revealing a smaller trunk, then revealing another trunk, and so one trunk smaller then the first. Finally there was a loud click, and the final trunk opened, revealing a man lying at the bottom, with a missing leg, eye, and his hair cut un-evenly, like it had been repeatedly snipped with scissors.

"You all right, Alastor?" Dumbledoor called, and the man groaned, looking up.

"Peachy keen, Albus."

"That's Moody. But then who's...?"

"Polyjuice Potion." Snape answered flatly, shutting the flask.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus." Dumbledoor nodded, before turning to Moody. "We'll get you up in a minute."

"Sure, I've been down here for the past ten months, another minute or so won't hurt." Barked Moody.

"Woa, back up!" Siri jumped, pulling me backwards as the fake-Moody started changing, his face morphing. The chunk in his nose disappeared, becoming whole again before starting to shrink down. His fake eye popped out, replaced by a real one, and his metal leg came off as well, and a stub appeared, growing into a complete leg. Non-Moody's hair changed from pale-blond to straw-blond, and the face became more youthful, the face of Barty Crouch Junior.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledoor realized, and Crouch Jr. grinned.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He grinned, pulling back the sleeve on his left arm to reveal the dark.

"Harry, Siri, your arms please." Dumbledoor muttered, and we held out out left arms. Siri growled as we realized the scratches were in the same place as the dark mark was, and that the blood surrounding the scratch had formed into the shape of the dark mark as well, glowing red instead if black.

"You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Crouch Jr. grin widened.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't help it." I grimaced, and Siri sighed, her hair falling into her pale face.

"I could. Slimy git..." She trailed off, frustrated.

"Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner." Dumbledoor mused, but Siri interrupted him.

"But he's supposed to be dead. So... they're not missing a prisoner. Well, _one_, but that's beside the point."

"I'd be welcome back like a hero." Crouch Jr. grinned as he was lead out the doors.

"Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledoor muttered, and Siri grimaced.

"Can I go to the hospital wing now, perhaps? Please?" She asked, wincing as she looked at her still bleeding arm. Dumbledoor nodded.

"Come along, Siri, Harry. Let's go." Dumbledoor said quietly, walking us to the Hospital Wing. Inside were the Weasley's, along with Lupin and 'Snuffles.'

"Where have you been! We've waiting for you!" Lupin said, rushing up and hugging his goddaughter, then me, while Sirius did the best he could, running in circles around us.

"I'm sorry I've kept them from you. We had certain matters to attend to. I'm sure they will explain to you after they've been cared for. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters of my own to attend to. Goodnight." Dumbledoor nodded, leaving a group of very confused people, except for Siri and I.

"Oh, dear! Come! Sit down, both of you! You'll need that arm treated, what were they thinking, keep you away from me for this long? _Come_!" Madame Pomefrey rambled, jumping as 'Snuffles' stepped forward, causing Siri to burst out laughing.

Madame Pomefrey cleaned us up, taking care of Siri's arm swiftly and carefully, putting bandages up and down her entire arm. She finally left, leaving us alone with Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Sirius, who was still in dog form.

"You poor things! I feel so bad, I can't believe it, I'm so glad your ok!" Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes filled with worry and love, a look only a mother could have.

"Hey, er, Mrs. Weasley? Can I explain something.." Siri trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"What is it Siri?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling.

"Do you have anything against innocent mass murderers?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Ya, well, say if there was a thing, were a guy got convicted of betraying his best friends and murdering a guy, when it was really the guy who he supposedly murdered was the actual betrayer of those friends?" Siri continued, and Snuffles jumped up on Siri's bed, sitting down next to her.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, confused.

"Eh, _say_ if there was a _thing_, were a guy got- oh, screw it. Dad, can you just show her?" She looked at the dog pleadingly, who snorted before transforming into Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Oh, here we go.." She sighed, and Sirius nodded.

"Help! _Help_!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Mom! Be quiet! _Mom_! MOM!" Ron yelled, grabbing Mrs. Weasley's attention.

"Ronald! What!" She asked, not taking her eyes of of Sirius, who grinned and waved at her.

"Mum, he's innocent. He's not a murderer." Ron explained, and Mrs. Weasley put her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Oh, what did he do to you Ron? Are you ok? Ronald he is a convicted murderer!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and Ron pulled her hands off his face.

"And he is innocent. Ask Dumbledoor, or Siri. Or him, really." Ron suggested, and Mrs. Weasley turned to the two of them.

"You have a lot of explaining, young lady." She said, hiding a smile at the look of happiness of Siri's face, suddenly replacing the darkness of the hours before.

"Well, basically my dad was never Lily and James's secret keeper. It was Pettigrew. Dad went to hunt him down, and long story short.." Siri trailed off.

"I got booted into Azkaban for something I didn't do." Sirius shrugged.

"So Pettigrew killed himself?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Siri snorted.

"I wish. No, he was living as a rat, until last year when dad found him at hogwarts. He's an animagus. You guys called him Scabbers."

"Called him- _Oh_!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, her eyes wide. "Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew? Oh my."

"So, yah. Did I mention he cut his hand off?" Siri asked, looking up her father and godfather.

"No. You didn't." Lupin said in a strangled voice, while Sirius paled, but Siri paid no attention.

"Looked like it hurt."

"Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black! You didn't watch, did you?" Lupin asked, and Siri shrugged.

"I might have..." She whispered, and Lupin jumped.

"Are you crazy! Cub, that is _not_ something to see! You shouldn't even have to have seen Voldemort at this age, or deal with any of this! And then you go and watch a man cut his hand off! Siri!" He managed, not mad because Pettigrew had cut his hand off, but because his goddaughter had seen him do it.

"It's my eyes, I'll look if I want to!"

"Not unless I say you can't." Sirius mused.

"Moony! Dad, come on, _admit it_, he's being a little unfair, I mean-" Siri started, but held up her hand, stopping the argument.

"Gentlemen! Calm yourselves! Now, Siri, come with me for a walk, you can explain everything then." Mrs. Weasley sighed, and Siri got up and left, followed closely by the closest thing she had to a mother. Before she left, Mrs. Weasley turned, eyeing Sirius and Remus.

"Behave yourselves. She's had a troubling ordeal! She doesn't need to be put up with this. She will be staying with me at the burrow until you learn to behave and not bicker like school boys, Remus! Nice to meet you Sirius, glad your finally free. _Behave_." She hissed, shutting the doors behind her.

"Well, that went well." Ron mused, causing me to laugh, making a noise for the first time since we entered the room.

"Wow." Sirius said, still staring at the door where his daughter and Molly Weasley had stood moments before. Lupin turned to him.

"Come on, Padfoot, if we want to get the house settled and your daughter back by tomorrow, we ought to go find her now." Lupin said, and Sirius nodded before walking over and hugging me.

"You did great, Harry. I'm very proud of you. I'll see you soon." Sirius grinned, shaking hands with Ron before morphing into 'Snuffles' and leaving the room with Lupin. I turned to Ron.

"So..." He trailed off, and I grinned.

"Madame Pomefrey left a dreamless sleep potion for you, on the side of your bed. She said to take that as soon as you can, which would mean now, I guess. I'll see you soon, alright? Sleep well, Harry." Ron grinned, and I smiled, downing the small potion.

Drowsiness instantly made it's self known, causing me to slump back on my bed. While I could, I thought of all the possibilities, the happenings, and what will happen. I had a godfather, Siri, the Weasley's, Lupin, Dumbledore. I wasn't alone. The next year was going to be hard. But I could live with it. Not like I had a choice.

I smiled as I fell into a deep sleep, not really troubled about what had happened, or that I would wake up in the morning soaking wet, having had a bucket of water dumped over me by the notorious Siri Black.


	12. New Story:

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Just In case you didn't know already, the first two chapters of Siri Black and Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire" are up! Hope you enjoy (:**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla 3**_


End file.
